It's Good To Be Bad
by John Riehle
Summary: Steve Barkin enlists the help of Ron Stoppable to bring back his beloved Miss Go, but things don't go exactly as planned.
1. Dark Storm Settling

Author's Note: This story does not take place within continuity of any of my other stories, so you don't have to have read any of my stuff to enjoy. This story does, however, take place after the events of Stop Team Go. A lot of credit goes to MrDrP for this first chapter. Enjoy, and as always, write a review and get a response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Barkin continued apply the cold, dripping wet, soapy washcloth to his wounds. As an ex-military man, he prided himself on never showing pain, never. Still, he couldn't help but to wince as his dog bites continued to sting at their treatment. A good sign though, the teacher told himself. They weren't infected.

Looking up from his care within the comfort of his own living room, Steve Barkin continued to reflect on the events of the past couple days.

Miss Go.

His flower. His angel. Her voice was like a choir of heavenly stars. Her face was like that lifted from a goddess. She was perfect. Beyond perfect. She was more than mortal man deserved.

A flash inspiration passed over his smitten expression as Steve Barkin turned over to his pencil and well worked pad of paper, as he quickly jotted down the ninety third thing he loved about Miss Go; the way she inspired his inner poet. This was right above the ninety second; the cute way in which she so neatly stapled papers together with the edges so perfectly atop one another.

Taking a moment to sigh, Barkin allowed his gaze to scan up and down the list. The way she smiled, the way she fidgeted with her shoes, the way she reservedly kept her hands on her lap… each one seemed to bring a new memory to mind, until finally Barkin let out a content sigh as he fell back into his couch.

What had happened? What had gone wrong? Theirs had been a true love. How could she have turned away from him so easily? Was it something he had done or said? Why wouldn't she tell him?

His inner doubt and turmoils aside, Steve Barkin resolved to win her back. He would reclaim his angel, his flower, his gentle bumblebee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'm not too casual of a violent person, but I'm seriously all about some recreational hurting someone in about three seconds here." Shego threatened as she stormed into her employer's laboratory to have a few choice words with the good doctor, possibly or not intermingled with some fists and the application of sharp objects to skin.

The employer in question, one Dr. Drakken, continued to weld away at his latest experiment, lost in his endeavors, completely oblivious to all else within his stone lair, including the hour. At two in the morning, if Shego wasn't doing evil, then she was sleeping. However, as she was neither sleeping nor doing evil, this left her mood in foul spirits.

"Yes, yes. Oh my sweet beauty." Dr. Drakken could only scarcely be heard over the sound of his welder in hand as he finished the last few touches on a brutish hulk that lay before him, covered over mostly by a white sheet. The blue skinned mad villain never looked away once as he finished his final touches. "That's it! At last. I am a god. I am a … urk."

"Listen up almighty one." Shego grabbed at his collar, pulling his startled face to hers, still fuming. "Do you have any idea how late it is? Some of us are trying to sleep! And by some of us, I mean me! The angry one."

"Ah, Shego." Dr. Drakken took some care with his tone as he asked in his best imitation of a sweet voice. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Shego spit out through gritted teeth. "You see, if you had woke me, that would mean I had already been asleep at some point. I haven't been able to get a wink all night and I am starting to lose my patience about it!"

"Hehe, sorry." Drakken vented his collar before turning back to the mysterious project beneath the cloth. "Still, it was worth it. For just as the good Dr. Frankenstein craved godhood by creating life, so too, have I, Dr. Drakken transcended mortality with my latest creation. Shego, I give you… the Drakebot version 2.0."

Drakken pulled aside the large cloth to reveal a prone figure at least eight feet tall and bulking. The figure was human shaped, in that it appeared to have two enormous beams that were designed like arms, and another two that were placed in the approximation of legs. The face, obviously meant to have been carved in Drakken's likeness, bore the vaguest of similarities as the cold, metal grey hulk's yellow eyes glowed. The figure rose itself awkwardly up right, standing up, towering over Shego and Drakken.

"Ha ha, it's beautiful." Drakken cackled before rushing over, throwing his arms around its brutish frame. "Oh, aren't you? Yes you are. You are daddy's boy, yesh. Yesh you are." Drakken began to gush.

"Ugh. Gag me." Shego just crossed her arms as she shook her head at the pity of the moment. "Does this little overgrown toaster of a friend you've made for yourself actually do anything?"

"Oh yee of little faith, Shego." Drakken's smile grew sinister as he reached into his lab coat, retrieving a remote control which he aimed at Drakebot, his finger steadying itself over a specific button. "Observe the attack mode."

As Drakken pressed down on the remote, the robot's eyes began to glow as it moved, turning to face down Shego and Drakken. Its mouth opened as activated its controls.

"Ha-Ha- Ha. Stayin-Alive. Stayin-Alive. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha Staying Aliiiiiive." The robot began to throw its right arm upward into the air, pointing before bringing it down across his chest, pointing to the ground, and then back up into the air, dancing in beat with the music coming from its stero.

"Disco fever?" Shego asked as she looked over to Drakken, fuming over his remote.

"Grr. I needed to use some of the parts from the DVD player to build him. I must have left it in the player." Drakken continued to press buttons on the remote even as he initiated another function within his creation.

"Uhh, Dr. D, your toy's got paper coming out of its butt."

Drakken merely growled again in frustration. "I knew I had done something with the fax machine."

At this, Shego simply grabbed the remote from the confused doctor, pressing the power button, and causing it to shut down.

"Look, save the science projects for the morning, I'm going to sleep. And this time: Nothing Will Disturb Me! Got it?" Shego asked with iron resolve in her voice.

Dr. D's face merely fell in disappointment and acknowledgement as Shego stormed out of his laboratory. He gave his remote a dejected slap, even as the right arm rose again, ejecting two pieces of perfectly cooked bread.

"Ooh, my toast is done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Barkin continued to sneak down the halls of Middleton High. The ex soldier had to admit his own discomfort at having to sneak down the very halls that he often took pride in strolling masterfully down for the display of the students and faculty, but this was a unique occasion. While it wasn't technically illegal for him to be here, he'd rather not have to explain himself to any one he didn't have to.

Barkin made his way to locker in question. Sure enough, one of the few lockers in the school where the student had actually locked it, rather than just slam the door shut to make it appear locked for faculty satisfaction. Removing a slip of paper he had retrieved from his records in his office, Barkin entered the correct combination, opening it and revealing the computer set up. Barkin had only caught a glimpse of the set up once or twice in passing, but to be looking at now, he had to admit, he was impressed.

Less than two seconds later, and the computer screen snapped to life, revealing the image of a disheveled, squinty eyed, dark skinned hacker desperately attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Kim? It's the middle of the… oh. Hi, I mean, hello sir." The image of Wade Load had been prepared to let out a wide yawn, but quickly snapped to attention when he saw who it was.

"Enough with the chit chat, hacker kid. I need some info, pronto." Mr. Barkin tried to summon his most formal voice of authority.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure. Uhmm, do Kim and Ron know about this?" Wade asked uneasily.

"Not the issue. Tell me what you know about Miss Go." Barkin cut to the chase without bothering to explain himself.

"Wha… you mean Shego?"

"Look kid, quit stalling. She said she and Possible knew each other. And if she and Possible know each other, then you must know who she is. Isn't that what you do? Aren't you her day planner or something?" Barkin asked without really wanting to know.

"Tech support." Wade clarified with a slight edge to his voice. An edge that was almost immediately dulled by the look in Barkin's eyes. "Uh, well if you want to know about Shego, I suppose I can give you the abridged version of her rap sheet."

"I beg your pardon." At this, Steve Barkin had to bat an eye.

"Sorry to tell you this, but your Miss Go is probably the most wanted person on the planet." At this, Wade pulled up an image of Shego in action. Barkin's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was her. Miss Go.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Wade gave the quick history of Shego, including a long, long, long list of all the crimes she was confirmed or at least suspected of having committed within the last three months.

"She…uh, she gets around." Barkin could scarcely believe it. Not his Miss Go. Not the only teacher in Middleton High to be squeamish about the idea of sending a student to detention. Something wasn't adding up. "Does, does she have a sister by chance? A twin maybe?"

"A couple brothers. No sisters." Wade answered.

"Then who was Miss Go?" Barkin pleaded with Wade desperately. It felt like he knew less now that he did before he tried to get some answers.

"Shego."

"What?"

"Shego is Miss Go." Barkin continued to stare at Wade in confusion until finally Wade gave a long explanation. As Barkin continued to listen, his face morphed into further and further states of confusion and disbelief until finally he could take no more.

"Is this something that Possible and Stoppable would understand?"

"Uh, yes." Wade answered a little uneasily.

"Fine. So where I do I get one of these Attitude adjustors?"

"Attitudinator. Thing is, Hench Co. discontinued them. Nobody bought them. Turns out the villains weren't too comfortable with a device that could turn them into a good guy." Wade explained.

"Well there must be one left somewhere." Barkin pleaded again. He refused to believe that he had sought through one of the most confusing and long winded explanations of all time for nothing.

"No, 'fraid not. Well, except… oh." Suddenly realizing that he had said something he shouldn't have said, Wade's features tightened. Too little too late.

"What?" Hope flashed across Barkin's face and in his voice as his eyes widened in focus on the image before him.

"Uhh, nothing. Nothing." Wade insisted quickly.

Barkin's features hardened as he steeled his gaze. Barkin had faced down a hundred teenage punks in his time, and military service before that. All of it be damned if he would allow some scared little hacker to stand before him now.

"Do you know, mister super genius, that you are still required to pass through high school in the state of Colorado, regardless of how well you test? Even if it is only for a year, you must still pass through my halls if you want to go to college and fulfill state requirements. Even it is only for a single academic year, I can still make that year a living nightmare for you. I can double check and triple check your assignments. I can make sure that you attend your classes on time to the second on the clock. Ask Stoppable. I can be your worst nightmare."

A frightened gulp was audible even over the computer speakers. "Well, there's a chance, a chance that there is still one left."

"Where?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud snore filled his bedroom as Ron Stoppable rested peacefully in his bed. With his naked mole rat next to him, the two snored in almost perfect unison.

A tap at the window went unheeded. So did the second and third. Finally, a large knock, brought Ron and Rufus back into the waking world.

"Wha-whuzzit? Nacos?" Ron asked groggily as he tried to wipe his eyes awake. Another forceful tap brought his attention to his window where he moved to open.

"Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked, convinced he was still dreaming as his teacher fell into his room, only to bring himself up to eye level.

"Stoppable, I need your help." Barkin insisted as he brought himself upright, dusting himself off with his hands. "We're going on a field trip."

"We are?" Ron asked, sleep still in his voice as he looked over at his alarm clock. "At three in the morning?"

"Get your Attitudinator. We're paying a visit to Miss Go."

At this, Ron snapped wide awake. "Oh no. No, no no no no no. No way. No how. Uh-uh." Ron insisted, cutting his hands across the air in decisiveness.

"Stoppable, that is an order soldier." Barkin commanded.

"Well tough nuts to the orders. I am not messing around with that thing ever again and I sure as heck am not going to try and find Shego just so you two can get all kissy and gross." Ron insisted.

"Pleht! Yuck." Rufus agreed from atop Ron's shoulder.

Barkin seemed to be trying to maintain his air of superiority, but he finally could take no more. Collapsing to his knees, he grabbed Ron by his bed shirt. "Please Stoppable! Please, please."

"Arrgh! You're touching me!" Ron cried out in panic.

"I just want her back." Barkin broke down. "I need her back. I've never met anyone like her. Someone who can appreciate the value of my subscriptions to U.S Munitions Weekly. She is the wind beneath my wings. She is the sound within my voice."

"Eww, double gross." Ron winced at the romantic comparisons.

"She is the sand beneath my feet." Barkin went on, lost in dreamy thought. "She is the rain across my face. She is…"

"Ok, ok. Enough already." Ron pleaded aloud. "Look, there are so many reasons why I should not do this, not the least of which is that Kim will string me up over the school flag pole if she finds out."

"Eww, flag pole." Rufus shivered at the thought.

"But I just want what you and Possible already have." Barkin insisted desperately. "Is that so much to ask for?"

"Ho boy." Rufus' face fell in perfect unison with Ron's.

"Oh man. Talk about the guilt trip."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within her bedroom, Kim Possible continued to slumber away in blissful silence, her Pandaroo clutched tightly within her arms.

Beep-beep-beep beep.

The chime of her wrist Kimmunicator on her nightstand slowly woke Kim from her warm slumber and into the waking world. Slowly reaching over to take the device in her hand, she let out a wide yawn before answering. "Ron, for the last time, we're dating, Shego and I are still enemies, and you are not…"

"Kim, it's me." Wade insisted urgently, immediately getting Kim's attention.

"Wade, it's the middle of the night." Kim reminded over a yawn. "If it's a hit, just forward them to GJ. They get paid to work this late."

"It's not a hit. It's something worse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this Mr. B?" Ron asked uneasily even as he clutched tightly to the Attitudinator in hand.

"Positive." Barkin insisted as he continued to look through his binoculars in hand at the lair just half a mile away. "I spotted a back way in the last time I was here. Just above that tree line." Barkin indicated with his finger. "I figure we can get in as long as everyone inside is asleep."

"No, I mean are you sure you want to go to all this trouble just to get a date on Saturday night?" Ron asked, still troubled by the ethics of what they were about to do. "I'm just saying; have you tried personal ads?"

"Yes."

"Computer dating service."

"Yes."

"Friend of a friend?"

"The judge said I'm not allowed to talk about that." Barkin admitted as he lowered his binoculars. "Come on." And with that, he grabbed Ron roughly by his mission shirt, making his way for the path hidden beneath the foliage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From within the cockpit of the plane, Kim Possible continued with a rough determination to check all of her mission gear. Having finished, she made her way to the door in the side of the plane and opened, allowing the rush of air outside to flow in.

Looking down below her at the mountain lair of Drakken, Kim pushed her goggles back to her head and gave a drop. She was on a mission. And when she was done with that mission, she had no doubt that there would be hell to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From within her chair propped up against a nearby console, Shego continued to snore loudly, oblivious to the images on the security cameras in front of her showing Ron and Steve Barkin as they continued to make their way through the lair. She just slept away, completely unaware.

"There she is." Barkin whispered in a hushed awe as he and Ron entered the chamber, noting the slumbering Shego before them. "Look how graceful she is. How majestic."

Ron and Rufus looked at each other in wide eyed disbelief before turning over to see Shego scratch at herself in her sleep.

"Uh, yeah." Ron agreed uneasily in a low volume. "Real peach."

"I think she is more like a plum." Barkin mused with a love struck smile on her face. "Or a nectarine, with its soft…"

"Ok, ok, enough with the fruit metaphors." Ron insisted as he held up the Attitudinator. "Let's just get this over with so I can go back to sleep and be well rested when Kim comes to kill me in the morning."

Ron made his way across the room with Barkin behind him, the pair on their tip toes. Ron had to admit, while he was uncomfortable with this plan for a whole number of reasons that he knew were way over his head, if this worked, then Team Possible would be rid of one of its worst enemies ever. As a silent thought, it occurred to Ron that if they were succesiful, and Kim never found out, it might even all work out for the best. And most importantly, his girl friend wouldn't have to string him up by his guts for the all of Middleton High to see.

This silent hope guided Ron's trembling hands as they carefully came to rest the Attitudinator atop of Shego's head. As the green skinned villainess slowly stirred, mumbling something incomprehensible to herself, both Ron and Barkin froze in their spots. Rufus could not help but to chatter silently at his tiny claws.

The moment quickly passed as the green villainess merely grumbled before falling silent again and continuing to sleep away.

Letting out a silent breath of relief, Ron's nervous hand moved up to the Attitudinator when it suddenly froze over its controls.

"What's wrong?" Barkin asked insistently in the harshest of whispers.

"I… I don't remember which button to push." Ron admitted in a hush whisper.

"What!" Barkin demanded incredulously, still doing his best to keep his voice below audible. "We came all this way and you don't even know how to work the device that this whole plan hinges on."

"Hey, this whole thing was your idea! You wanted to do this when I've had three hours of sleep. I haven't even looked at this thing for almost a year." Ron defended himself feebly.

"Oh you are so busted."

The voice froze both Ron and Barkin. The two looked down to see Shego still sleeping. Turning around, Ron wished it had been Shego instead.

"KP!" Ron cried out, louder than he had intended.

"Possible, this isn't what it looks like." Barkin could not escape the feeling of a thief caught in the act.

"Huh? Whaz guinn on?" Shego slowly slurred as her eyes began to flutter open. "Hey, what the…?" She looked up to see Kim Possible's blond sidekick and the creepy teacher guy from a few days ago standing over her, wide eyed expressions of shock and guilt in their faces.

"Grab her!" Barkin cried as he and Ron tackled Shego to the floor, the two trying to restrain her limbs.

"What the hell is this?" Shego roared as she began struggling against the two dead men atop her.

"Quick KP. Press the button on the Attitudinator! Hurry, before she hurts us… especially me, who had nothing to do with any of this and was just an innocent pawn." Ron insisted as he tried to keep Shego's palm aimed away from his body.

In the split second, Kim made a decision that she was certain she might regret later. Against her better judgment, Kim Possible leapt up into the air, covering the space across the room in a single jump and landing next to the struggling trio, even as Shego kicked Ron off of her.

"Oh you are so dead, all of you." Shego spat even as Kim came down to pick up the pressure that Ron had lost. "Especially you princess. When I get my hands on you…"

"Sorry Shego." Kim spoke as her hand made its way to the controls on the Attitudinator, activating the device as it began to shake and beep loudly.

Barkin and Kim quickly released their grip on the villainess as she suddenly went prone within the device's affects. A second later, the device powered down, and Shego slowly groaned.

"Shego, I heard something. I thought you said you were sleeping." The voice of one Dr. Drakken could be heard as the mad scientist came around the corner, catching the sight before him.

He let out a gasp. "Kim Possible… and her sidekick."

"Ron. Ron Stoppable. You know me." Ron reminded angrily. "We've been over this."

"And… her… other sidekick?" Drakken pointed uneasily at Steve Barkin. "Have we actually met before? I'm sorry; I have a hard time remembering the help."

"Hey!" Ron snapped.

"Uh, I'm Steve Barkin. I'm her principal actually." Barkin admitted somewhat uneasily.

"Wait a minute, I remember you!" Drakken suddenly rose in volume. "You were the one with those flowers and the singing and those love poems. Eww." Drakken shuttered at the thought.

"Love poems?" Kim asked, turning to Ron.

"You so don't want to know KP. I didn't want to know."

"Well, this will not stand." Drakken roared angrily. "Shego, get them!" He ordered.

"Get them what?" A soft, friendly voice that Drakken might have otherwise sworn belonged to his henchwoman were it not for its tone asked. "Some cookies or some nice milk?"

In an instant, all eyes were on Shego as she rose up off the ground, smiling widely as she made her way over towards a stunned Steve Barkin.

"Or can I get big Stevie a cold cup of water and some regulation M.R.Es?" Shego asked as she threw her arms around Barkin's neck, gazing longingly into his eyes.

Barkin's confusion was blasted away as Shego's lips came to his, locking with them passionately. For a long second, the educator's eyes shot wide in surprise, until finally, he melted within her embrace, his eyes closing with a look of pure bliss in them as his hands came to rest around her slender frame.

"Ewww." Kim, Ron, Rufus and Drakken all shuttered in perfect unison.

"So did not need to see that." Kim insisted.

"I may never sleep again." Ron admitted queasily.

"Uh-huh." Rufus concurred.

"I…uh…wha…huh?" Drakken was not able to give voice to the dozens of questions jostling on his lips, until finally his eyes came to settle down. "Arrh! The Attitudinator! Oh no, you're not putting that thing on me." Drakken insisted frantically. "I don't need any more evil fun times with any mole rats, do you hear me!"

"Hey." Rufus chattered angrily, shaking his tiny paw.

"Drakebot 2.0, attack!"

As Drakken retrieved his remote control, pressing down on the proper button this time, the enormous brutish goliath smashed its way into the room. Turning towards the three intruders in his lair and their tiny rodent, the robot's yellow eyes glowed as twin energy beams fired out.

Ducking across the room, Kim and Ron scattered as the robot moved after them.

"Ha. You're not turning me into some goody two shoes. I'm bad and I'm proud!" Drakken threatened as he continued to issue commands to his robotic henchman.

Eye beams continued to chase Kim and Ron across the room, a spare one landing three feet away from where the Attitudinator lay, knocking it across the room and into the side of the wall; the impact against the controls causing it to power on. The force of its impact caused a stray rock from the ceiling of the lair to work its way loose, falling down and knocking loose one of the glass tubules that stuck out of the side of the Attitudinator. As it powered up, crimson energy that normally gathered within the tubule was instead discharged outward across the room.

As the helmet continued to fire, hero, villain, and teacher alike began to dive for cover.

"Ahh! It's not supposed to be doing that! Why is it doing that?" Ron demanded angrily aloud as he rushed across the room, dodging stray fire. Unfortunately, he didn't bother to look in front of him as he and Dr. Drakken both rushed into each other headlong, crashing down into the floor even as Rufus fell back from the impact, landing a precious two feet away.

"Hey, watch where you're going. I don't need to be stuck making coca moo for the rest of my life you know, even if it is surprisingly delicious." Drakken ranted.

Ron was about to reply, but was never given the chance as another shot hit him square in the back, engulfing him in red light.

"Uh-oh." Drakken admitted worriedly.

"Uh-oh." Shego agreed.

"Uh-oh." Rufus added in.

"Oh no." Kim sighed.

"A Booyahahahahahahaha!" The laugh echoed across the entire lair, leaving a shiver down the spine of any and all who were familiar with it.

"This is not good." Shego stated with growing certainty.

"What?" Barkin looked at her, once again confused. "It's just Stoppable. How bad can this be?"

"Bad." Shego replied.

"How bad?"

"Very bad!" Zorpox cackled aloud. "And bad is what I'm all about! Booyahahahaha!"

"Ok Zorpox. Fun's over." Kim Possible declared firmly as she landed right in front of him, battle ready for action.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! We meet again." Zorpox exclaimed in obvious delight.

"We see each other every day Ron." Kim reminded with a groan.

"Well don't worry. After today, you're never going to see me again." Zorpox followed through with his cryptic comment with a spin kick to Kim. However, the experienced super heroine expertly ducked the attack. Moving in flow with her own momentum, she swept out, knocking Zorpox off his feet as he landed.

"Oh you can count on that." Kim stood triumphant over him, but was quickly knocked aside as the enormous grey hulk came storming right through the both of them, running past them, apparently oblivious.

"No!" Drakken cursed as he continued to slam down at the remote. "I wanted you to squish her. Squish!" Even as Drakken shouted at the unresponsive device, Steve Barkin stepped in, grabbing the remote from Drakken's hand. "Hey, give that back!"

"Regulation one thirteen dash B. No electronic devices during school hours." The principle recited from memory as he pressed down on the device. "Looks like I win."

"No. I win!" Zorpox declared. As the others in the room turned at the sound of his voice, they could do nothing but watch as Zorpox, with the Attitudinator already in hand, came and slammed it down roughly on Kim Possible's head.

With the glass tubule from earlier replaced, the Attitudinator did exactly what it was supposed to do. As it began to glow and shake atop Kim's head, an overwhelming sense of dread came over everyone present.

"If you thought the bad boy was scary…" Zorpox declared with glee.

"… just wait till you try the bad girl." Kim admitted with a dark grin as she rose, removing the Attitudinator in hand; the two looking at the helpless audience before them.

"Uh-oh." Rufus reiterated.

"We should probably run now." Drakken admitted as he slowly tried to recall where the nearest exit was located. "For the record, if anyone else feels like screaming and crying like a little girl, I'd be only too happy to join them."

"We've got to stop them." Shego stated as she stepped before the two former super heroes.

"We do?" Barkin and Drakken asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Rufus agreed as he stepped next to Shego, ready for action.

"Come on Kimberly Anne. Let's clean their clocks." Zorpox rubbed his fists, eager for action.

"Another time." Kim let out a smile as she grabbed Zorpox by the waist, picking up her grapple gun and firing it into the ceiling, lifting the both of them up and over Shego, Drakken, Barkin and Rufus and carrying them across the room. "So long folks."

"It's going to be a bad time in the old town tonight. Booyahahahahaha!" Zorpox added.

And with that, they were gone.


	2. Making Plans

Author's Note: Wow. Well the response to the first chapter alone was absolutely phenominal, dwarfing any of my other stories by far. So much so, I just had to get the second chapter out before too long. Thanks so much to all those who have read and reviewed already. Hopefully, you'll stick around for a little more. As always, write a review and get a response. And enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a second longer, silence endured within the heart of Drakken's lair. The three humans and one naked mole rat continued to stand there, all in stunned silence, eyes wide. Drakken was the first to speak.

"So, uh… what just happened?"

"Ho, bad. Vewry bad." Rufus uttered to himself.

"So, let me see if I understand this." Barkin decided to go through it all very slowly. He wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit that this was all just a tad more than he was used to. "Possible and Stoppable both got zapped by that Atterminator."

"Attitudinator, Stevie." Shego reminded politely.

"Whatever." Barkin rolled his eyes at the absurd name. "And now they've been turned into even bigger violators of the school's PDA policy. I don't see the problem."

"Trust me Stevie, the Attitudinator is way worse that that." Shego placed her hands upon Barkin's shoulder even as her eyes met his with a concern that caused the teacher to swallow with effort. "As bad as I used to be, they're now that, if not worse."

"Vewry, vewry bad." Rufus continued, unheeded, on the ground.

"We have got to stop them. All of us." Shego said with a resolute tone as she eyed everyone around her.

"Yeah!" Rufus cheered as he scampered up to her leg.

"Uh, that's not really my thing." Barkin's voice seemed to fade as he explained rather pathetically. "I do have classes to prepare for over the weekend, tests to grade…" his voice continued to trail off.

"Absolutely not!" Drakken barked out insistently with his arms crossed. "Everyone else might have their wires crossed, but not me. I'm still evil and I don't do good. I'm bad. And bad is good for me. It works." He huffed finally.

"But Dr. D, we've got to help Kim and Ron. Who knows what kind of badness and mischief they could get into?" Shego pouted as she moved over to where Drakken stood resolutely staring off, her hands twisted together.

"Did, uh, did she just say 'badness'?" Barkin looked down, his gaze meeting Stoppable's small, pink rodent who just shrugged in response.

"Dunno."

"No Shego. Absolutely not." Drakken insisted.

"Pwease." Shego's voice dripped into a high pitched alto. "For me, Doctor Dee."

At this, Drakken growled slightly before turning to her. "Shego, would you cut that… ahh." Drakken gasped slightly. "Shego, what… what is that on your face?"

Drakken felt his will begin to ebb at the look on Shego's face. Her lips pouted as she gazed at him with eyes that reminded her of a wounded puppy. Drakken felt the pout seem to sap his very will, his urge to resist fading with each passing second.

"Ehhh, Shego. Cut that out." Drakken insisted. He felt himself try to look away, but the pout continued to pull him further and further in the more he resisted. His barriers crumbled like dust as he felt his spine melt like butter.

"Please." Shego drew out the request.

"Ahh. Alright, alright! Just stop looking at me like that." Drakken threw his hands up in surrender and frustration.

"Great. Let's go." She exclaimed, grabbing Drakken by the hand, rushing over to grab Barkin by his.

"… still not really comfortable with this." Barkin admitted aloud, apparently heard only by himself as Shego dragged the two of them awkwardly behind her as she rushed outside with Rufus scampering after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was fast approaching dawn. Light had begun to leak over the horizon, painting the sky a dim pink as the stolen hover car cruised over Middleton. Within the car, the pair had already removed the power source from Kim's wrist Kimmunicator. Having learned that he had indeed, as he had suspected, been implanted with a tracking chip, Zorpox had been able to find and remove the chips from both himself and Kim. Now, they just flew in silence.

"Pull over."

"What?" Zorpox turned to his partner in crime.

"I said pull over. We need a plan." Kim ordered calmly, her gaze focusing on nothing as if lost in thought already.

The hover car came to settle down in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. In total isolation, Zorpox had no reserve about leaping out of the car before turning back to Kim.

"What are we doing out here? We need to be out doing bad. Bringing the world to its knees so that they will hand over all their nacos! So swears Zorpox the Conqueror. A booyahahahah… ah!"

Zorpox felt a pair of fingers pinch his lips shut. Opening his eyes wide, he looked to see Kim look at him in disbelief.

"First off; the laugh. So done with." Kim had to roll her eyes at the very thought of it. "Second, 'Zorpox?' Are you supposed to be a comic book character or a super villain?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uhmm…" Zorpox pondered as she released his lips.

"Exactly." She interrupted again. "You are Ron and I am Kim, and in a few days time, those are the names that are going to be on the lips of every person on this planet." She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking extra care to rub her chest against his, causing him to groan slightly in response. "We're going to give the world a wake up call, in a big way. And we're going for it all. More than just nacos."

"More than nacos?" Zor- Ron asked in disbelief, as if such a notion were sheer insanity.

"Way more." Kim gave a wink. "But we can have plenty of those too."

"Oh. Good." He let out with a sigh of relief. "For a second, I thought you'd gone crazy. Er." He added with a grin.

Kim just gave a dark smile, before grabbing the backside of Ron's head, forcing his lips to hers.

She practically devoured him. The two shared had some powerful moments together, but this made them all pale in comparison. This was lust. Passionate, unreserved in any way, lust and it caught them both by surprise.

Ron finally had to pull himself free, taking a step backward just to get air. He didn't have the control Kim had over her lungs.

"W-what…was…that…for?" Ron asked in between gasps for air.

"That?" Kim asked with a coy smile. "That was because I could. Because I can do anything. Because, as of now, we can do anything. Anything we want, and no one is going to stop us." Kim's smile turned sultry as she took another step towards Ron, longing painted across her features.

She practically tore his shirt off before tackling him to the ground, landing on top of him and pinning his hands to the grass beneath with her own as she took him in another long kiss, feeling his arms struggle beneath her force. "Go ahead. Fight back." She gasped with a snarl as she came up for air. "I'll enjoy it."

Ron's legs kicked out, grabbing her by the waste and over turning her. Ron came up, sitting on her stomach this time, pulling her shirt off as well, leaving her adorned from the waste up in only her black sports bra, pinning her arms beneath him. "If you expect me to be gentle just because it's our first time, think again." This time, they both shared in another wide grin of amusement as their lips met again.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" The pair looked up to see an older man in a brown park uniform staring at the two of them incredulously. "This is a public place, you two, not a…"

The public park never got much in the way of real excitement. The most anyone would really see there as far as action went was a deer hoping across a path, or a jogger using the trails for their daily exercise routine. So needless to say, this particular ranger was completely caught off guard went a shirtless blonde teenager leapt out at him in rage, knocking him down to the ground, all in the blink of an eye.

He hit the ground in blood and dirt as the young man landed beside him, looking down with a snarl.

"Man. Talk about a mood killer." Ron shook his head in frustration before giving the prone ranger a swift kick to his sides. "I guess that ends the…"

Ron was cut off yet again as Kim tackled him back to the ground, once again bringing herself to him, her passions only reignited by the whole incident.

"Wow." Ron had to pull her off him for air yet again. "Doesn't anything turn you off?"

Kim just laughed before leaning in for another kiss. "I suppose we do have some planning to do."

"Yeah." Ron agreed weakly, even as his hands suddenly began to roam up along Kim's bare backside.

"Do what all the other super villains do, only make sure to do it right, and not repeat all their mistakes." Kim continued as her hands began to roam across Ron's chest.

"Sounds good." Ron's voice was almost a whisper as his hands now moved to the backside of her sport's bra, his fingers calculating the motion required to remove it.

"So… uh, what do super villains do?" Kim asked finally, breaking the mood like cheap china.

"What? You're asking me?" Ron looked wide eyed at her.

"Well come on. You're the one that's done this before." Kim looked down at him. For a second, he thought she was kidding, until he caught the look in her eyes. She really didn't know.

"Well, yeah. But I just moved in and took over Drakken's stuff. I'm not really good at this from the ground up." Ron explained uneasily.

"Oiy. This villain stuff is so much harder once you try it yourself." Kim shook her head. "Ok, so, we want to take over the world. I suppose the first thing we need is a lair." She offered.

"Well, we only know about a hundred abandoned ones that different bad guys have used in the last two years." Ron offered, still lying beneath Kim. "We could crash at one of those."

"I guess that works." Kim agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "So, then what? We need henchmen, right?"

"I guess." Ron decided aloud. "And a plan." Suddenly, Ron's eyes went wide with inspiration. It took Kim but a second to see the look in his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

It took Ron a total of five minutes to explain, in full detail, his plan. Kim just listened, her eyes growing wide with astonishment at he explained each step. Her experience foiling such plots allowed her to spot one or two flaws in his scheme, which the two discussed at length for another few minutes. Details were discussed, contingency plans were created, and when it was all said and done, the two couldn't help but to pause in wide eyed astonishment at their own scheme.

"This could really work." Kim decided aloud, unable to restrain her own enthusiasm or surprise.

"It won't be easy." Ron admitted. "I can't just build something like this in a lab out of spare parts. We're going to need a lot of help. And I'm not talking about henchmen with wrenches. We'll need parts and technology, more than we can possibly hope to steal. And financing. Much as it pains me to say it, we're going to have to pay for some of this somewhere if we want to avoid attracting too much attention. And we'll need muscle. A lot of muscle."

"Hmm, the Annual Super Villain Tradeshow and Convention is in town. We could drop in. Price a few things. Get the lay of the land as far as what the competition goes." Kim offered.

"KP, everyone goes to the Convention to get the lay of the competition and price a few things. That's why the vendors never show their best stuff and always price things at half what they're actually selling them for. And only about a half a dozen of the doomsday inventions there actually work." Ron retorted. Suddenly, his eyes went wide again as inspiration flashed again.

"What? What now?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Oh booyahahahaha." Ron couldn't help but to let out his evil laugh as the thought crossed his mind. "Come on Kim We've got a convention to hijack."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… uh. Where are we going?" Steve Barkin asked over the gust of wind in his face as the four road in a second hover car.

"Don't ask me." Drakken shouted back as he drove. "I spend most of my time trying to avoid Team Possible. I never really bothered to go looking for them much."

"We've got to figure out what they want." Shego insisted, remembering her time as a member of Team Go. "Every villain wants something; we just need to figure out what they want now."

"Probably to make a mockery of PDA regulations." Barkin added with a grim look on his face. "Ten will get you twenty that they are probably in the woods somewhere, rolling around like undisciplined, immature vandals."

"Hmm, Kim Possible and her blonde sidekick in the hay." Drakken muttered to himself before his eyes went wide with disgust. "Eww. Eww, eww, eww. My eyes!" Drakken cried out as he threw his hands over his face as if to wipe out the mental image. "Arrrhh, it burns. Shego, burn my eyes out!"

Instead, Shego jumped in to take control of the hover car before it dipped too far and lost too much altitude.

"Well, you guys are super villains." Barkin offered, trying to be helpful, before minding his tone as Shego looked at him. "Well, I mean… you were. What would you guys need?"

"I need therapy!" Drakken exclaimed, still distraught.

"No surprise there."

"I mean therapy for that mental scar I just had!" Drakken bit back at Barkin's rolling eyes. "Don't get smart with me."

"Well, first thing they would need is a lair. And equipment." Shego admitted, recalling all the times she and Drakken had to start over from scratch after being foiled in the past by Team Possible.

"So, where would you get that?" Barkin went on, deliberately trying not to dwell on how his Miss Go knew this.

It was at this that a slight chattering caught the attention of everyone else in the car. Rufus, who had been forced to sit on the floor in lieu of the absence of any mole rat sized seatbelts, brought a discarded pamphlet to the attention of all those present.

"The Annual Super Villain Tradeshow and Convention." Barkin read aloud. "Come one, come all. The baddest of the bad are gathering to strut their stuff and you're invited if you dare to attend. Doomsday demonstrations, monologue training seminars and the latest in fiendish fashions. Open all this week."

"Errgh. I knew I'd left that somewhere." Drakken added in frustration.

For a moment, the group all looked at each other in silence before all wordlessly agreeing on the same course of action.

"The Convention it is then." Shego turned the car about.

"We're sure about this?" Barkin had to ask.

"It's the best place for any and all evil needs." Drakken had to admit. "Plus, they have these really neat name tags with your rapsheet picture on it."

"Well, as long as we're sure they couldn't this stuff anywhere else." Barkin relented.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smarty Mart?" Kim asked as Ron brought the hover car down outside the shopping plaza behind a small collection of trees. Ron quickly jumped out of the car, rushing around to the backside of the enormous store, leaving Kim to chase after him. "What are we doing here?"

"Some shopping." Ron answered with sinister glee as he made his way towards the back loading area. He knew that most of the loading doors were kept locked except for one. The lock had broken on it and no one had bothered to replace it. _Yet._ He reminded himself.

"Ronnie, I know we're new at this, and I know you love to get the most out of your employee discount, but I really don't think we're going to get what we need for your little project here." Kim tried to restrain herself as she watched Ron lift up the enormous loading door, sliding it up and moving in, ushering Kim in behind him.

"Oh don't worry. I don't actually plan to pay for anything." Ron began to look about, making sure that he and Kim had not been noticed. Within the loading area, there were mountains upon mountains of boxes, creating walkways between them as Ron navigated them with obvious experience.

"Ok, enough with the surprises. Why are we here?" Kim had to ask as she continued to sneak behind Ron.

"A few days ago, I was working back here, giving the loaders an extra hand when I saw something that practically took my breath away." Ron explained as he made his way over towards a particular pile of boxes off in the corner. Without further explanation, Ron began grabbing the boxes and tossing them off to the side with callous disregard. Kim just watched until finally Ron cried in triumph as he held up a box in particular for Kim's inspection.

"Is that…?" Kim practically whispered the question.

"Lather, Rinse and Obey." Ron smiled with a dark grin as he held up a bottle of the aforementioned shampoo. "Found this box of it gathering dust. Must have missed the recall somehow. I nearly poured it all down the nearest drain, but thankfully, I got called away on a code three one seven in aisle twelve. Forgot all about it afterwards."

"Three one seven?"

"Ostrich in heat."

"Ewww." Kim winced for a second before her gaze returned to the box in Ron's hand. Counting the one he was holding, there were a dozen bottles of Drakken's mind control shampoo. "So I don't get it. How are we going to use this to 'hijack'" Kim made quotation marks with her fingers in the air "the convention? You going to make everyone there take a shower?"

"Exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Convention Center floor was abuzz with activity. Mad scientists chatted with mutant henchmen giving out their business cards. At least eight large cannons of assorted designs stretched into the air and two dozen different display booths showed off the latest samples from Hench Co, especially at one booth in particular.

"And thanks to the Attitudinator," Electronique droned on with her pre-rehearsed script even as she silently cursed herself for making that deal with Jack Hench, "I am once again the evil, power hungry, merciless villain that I used to be. And it's all because of this and many other fine products at Hench Co."

Electronique's monotone speech was interrupted as a loud, booming sound cut across the entire convention. Conversation everywhere seemed to die down as the sound persisted over all else.

"Oh Booyahahahahahaha!"

"I know that laugh!" Electronique's eyes widened behind her goggles as her teeth clenched in rage, her electronic powers beginning to sizzle and crackle, nearly frying the sample modified Attitudinator in hand.

She turned towards its source, only to find that indeed almost everyone within the convention had done the same. All eyes, cybernetic, organic or otherwise, focused on a blonde haired young man standing atop a large podium that was to be used for the free tank raffle later in the day.

"Well, well." A figure that almost a quarter of the convention population would recognize as Ron Stoppable beamed with confidence as the crowd around him seemed to gather. "Look at what we have here. Geniuses. Monsters. Scientists. Body builders. Experts in every field of human civilization that could possibly be twisted and turned for evil purposes. And every last one of you, nothing but grade A losers and wannabes."

At this, a collective growl seemed to arise as the large audience of thugs, cyborgs and mutants began to slowly advance on the stage.

"You'll do." Ron smiled simply as he took an umbrella from off to his side, folded it out, and held it over his head as he spoke into a radio. "Hit it."

Meanwhile, else where in the convention center, a lone maintenance man at the wrong place at the wrong time lay on the floor, stunned, while off to his side, Kim Possible poured what she considered to the be the last bottle necessary of the Lather, Rinse and Obey shampoo into the building's main water tank. Satisfied, she hurriedly closed the hatch into the tank and then rushed off to the side to hit the fire alarm.

All across the convention, the alarm caught everyone's attention, and more than likely saved Ron's life. In the second everyone paused to look around for any sign of fire, the sprinkler systems activated.

Gallons of soapy water poured down over the entire convention floor, soaking their way into the scalps and across the faces of everyone present. Everyone except the one person carrying an umbrella.

"Oh, I'm singing in the rain. And totally insane!" Ron chanted to himself with an amused expression. "You're all becoming our new slaves, so get used to it." He sang in tune before adding "Who said musical are dead?"

The water continued for several minutes. One or two stray henchmen tried to make it for the doors, only to find them all locked from the outside. It wasn't long before the soapy downpour claimed them too, leaving a pink foam on the top of their heads that soaked through uniform masks and dripped through evil helmets and brain domes.

By the time the water had finally stopped, there was absolute silence across the entire floor. Nothing but the sound of water dripping was heard as every one of the convention center patrons stood perfectly still, eyes wide and at attention, their hands, tentacles, tendrils and additional cybernetic appendages at their sides.

"Listen up everyone." Ron barked into the podium speaker. "Everyone, bark like a dog."

All at once, the entire audience began barking like annoying canines, much to Ron's amusement.

"Alright, now be quiet." Ron ordered.

Silence.

"Put your left foot in."

Those anatomically capable of doing so placed their left foot forward on command.

"Put your left foot out."

Instantly, the legs returned back to their sides.

"Now shake it all about."

Ron cackled in amusement as everyone of the hundreds of villains began shaking their bodies in assorted fashion.

"Have you had enough fun?" Kim asked as she walked up alongside Ron.

"Just one more thing, just one more." Ron insisted before turning back to the podium. "Attention everyone. If you never got a date in high school, and it's been the primary reason why you turned bad ever since, raise your hand." Ron and Kim's eyes both went wide at the overwhelming percentage of raised hands. "I guess that explains that."

"Figures." Kim Possible added before moving in to where Ron stood, leaning in to the microphone. "Listen up, all of you. As of right now, you all work for Team Possible."

"We all work for Team Possible." The entire audience replied in a monotone, synchronized voice.

"You will do everything we tell you without hesitation, regardless of its consequences to you."

The crowd repeated this command back to Kim and Ron's satisfaction.

"You are all our loyal minions. Anything and everything you own now belongs to us."

Again, a perfect repeat of the command.

"You will disregard any order which contradict those that we give you."

The audience understood and responded accordingly.

"Alright then people. Pack up your gear and follow me. And if any of you have to go, now's the time cause we won't be stopping." And with that, Ron and Kim marched out of the room, leading their new army behind him, save for a half a dozen or so who had to rush out of line to use the restroom.


	3. Forging Alliances

Author's Note: Surprise everyone! Chapter 3 of It's Good To Be Bad. Special thanks to my new beta reader Clecky. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this new chapter. And as always, write a review, get a response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the past, Team Possible had never been particularly picky about ever setting up any sort of 'headquarters' or regular base of operations. Bueno Nacho. Their tree house. Anywhere convenient for the two to meet seemed to satisfy the need adequately.

However, that had been before their ranks had swelled by several hundred.

Since the tree house probably couldn't contain that many without bursting, that had left only one option.

"So, good news or bad news first?" Kim asked as she bit into her lunch salad.

"Whutverh," Ron managed to get out around a mouthful of cheese and toppings.

"Well, the good news is that, by my count, we now have upwards of four hundred loyal minions ready and willing to do our bidding," Kim double checked the paper and clipboard at her side as she gestured at the half dozen largest, scariest mutants selected as their personal guard to watch over their booth while they ate.

"Mmhmm. Super." Ron wiped off his mouth before unwrapping yet another imitated Mexican delicacy to satisfy his gorging. "Bad news?"

"Well, two things there. First, the new minions aren't exactly going to light any bulbs with their brain power, if you get my meaning." In order to demonstrate her point, Kim took a spare plastic knife that she wasn't using and casually tossed it across the floor before tapping the shoulder of the scaly freak at her side. "Go get that for me."

The half man, half gator, mutated in a horrible freak accident involving a light socket and potato salad, immediately walked over, picked up the lunch knife, and continued to stand there with it in hand.

"Why isn't he bringing it back?"

"Because I didn't tell him to," Kim rolled her eyes at the frustration of it all. "The mind control shampoo does exactly what Drakken wanted it to do. It makes everyone obey whatever commands they are given. The problem is, they don't do anything else. I didn't actually tell him to bring it back to me, so he'll just stand there until I tell him to. I'm still waiting for them to realize that we never ordered them to breathe, and then all pass out."

"Ahh," Ron wiped some spare cheese from his chin. "So unless we want to micro-manage a couple hundred henchmen, we're going to have to put up with a lot of statues following us everywhere."

"Exactly," Kim nodded, even as she held up an empty bottle of the shampoo. "Plus, I figure we only have so long until this shampoo wears off, and they all start fighting over just how to turn our corpses into decorative lawn ornaments."

Ron simply growled in frustration as he took the bottle from Kim's hand. "We did end up diluting ten bottles of this stuff among several hundred gallons of water. I suppose we might have a day or two before it wears off."

"Well, can't you just make more?" Kim asked, trying not to ponder whether or not she and Ron could single handedly take on an entire army of several hundred villains at once. "Drakken was so concerned about government regulations, he actually wrote the ingredients to his shampoo on the side of the bottle."

"Basic chemistry, Kimberly Anne. There is a world of difference between a list of chemicals and a complex chemical formula. I could try guess-working it, but I need to get started right away."

"Guess that means we're moving ahead with stage two," Kim agreed as she stood up.

"I thought we were on stage B?" Ron glanced at her with confusion on his features as he rose after her.

"B? Which one is stage B?"

"It's the second stage," Ron clarified.

"Then why don't you just call it the second stage or stage two?" Kim asked exhaustedly.

"Because stage B sounds cooler?" Ron offered.

"Uh… can I get you two anything else?" The shivering Ned asked from behind the Beuno Nacho counter as he and the rest of the staff nervously eyed the restaurant full of monsters, cyborgs and henchmen. There were also hundreds more visible outside through the front window, each one standing perfectly at attention, decorating the restaurant like statuesque displays.

"No, we're leaving," Kim assured casually as she raised her hand to snap her fingers loudly. "Come on everyone, follow us. We're moving out."

"Oh, and can someone pay the bill?" Ron asked, leaving a few dozen of his mind controlled henchmen behind. They awkwardly pretended to search for their wallets among their persons before looking to each other with sheepish grins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The convention room floor was absolutely silent, save for the few occasional droplets of water that seemed to fall with unnaturally loud echoes. The four stood silently, completely unsure of how to react to what they saw.

"Looks like we got a clear case of a ten eighty-seven. Unauthorized use of the fire suppression system," Barkin stated, trying his best to sound expert in front of his Miss Go.

"Ten… eight… what?" Drakken tried and failed to repeat, uncomprehendingly.

"In English, sweetie," Shego requested politely as she placed her hand affectionately upon Barkin's shoulder.

"Someone pulled the fire alarm."

"What?" Drakken was still confused.

Rufus scampered down from Shego's shoulder to sniff a small puddle of water at her feet before turning his head away in disgust. "Yuck!"

Shego knelt down, allowing a small bit of water to soak her gloves before bringing her hands up to her nose. "I know that smell."

"Hey, that's my shampoo!" Drakken declared as he sniffed at the puddle as well.

"They must have poured it into the water system and then flooded the whole convention floor. Instant shower, instant mind control." The events of the last fifteen minutes crystallized in Shego's mind.

"Grr. Why didn't I ever think to do that?" Drakken growled in frustration.

"Freeze! Nobody move," The authoritative voice was immediately followed by the sounds of weapons clicking at the ready. The four uneasily turned around to see a whole troop of well-armed men in matching uniforms and body armor with the GJ emblem on their clothing. Their weapons were all trained on the three persons and one naked mole rat who were huddled together in the center of the room.

"Arrrhh! It's the fuzz! I can't go back to the poky. They institutionalized me once; I can't let it happen again," Drakken cried frantically. "I'll never survive."

"Well, well. This is quite the catch," The front agent slid back the visor of her helmet. Rufus was astonished to recognize the familiar face of Dr. Director herself. "Dr. Drakken, Shego…" At this, her gaze settled with some confusion upon Steve Barkin. "And who are you?"

"Uhh, I'm the principle," Barkin explained uneasily.

"Hmm, teacher themed super villain," Dr. Director concluded. "Never heard of you."

"Uh, no actually, I really am a principle," Barkin insisted meekly, his eyes wandering across the assemblage of weapons aimed at him.

"A wonderful principle," Shego interjected, all too happily.

It was then that a small, squeaking coming from the floor and a tugging at her leg caught Dr. Director's attention.

"Naked mole rat?" Dr. Director paused to examine the sight, before suddenly remembering. "Rufus! What are you doing here?" The agent picked up the tiny pink figure within her gentle grasp, bringing him to eye level. "Why are you with Drakken, Shego, and this Principle villain?"

"No, I am a real principle!" Barkin exclaimed in frustration.

Rufus tried to frantically explain anything, but his rodent speak (or squeak) failed to communicate his message properly. Dr. Director could clearly tell that something was urgently wrong with the tiny rodent, however.

"I think I can explain everything," Shego offered with a raised finger as she meekly smiled at the guards as they approached her.

"You'll get the chance," Dr. Director assured. "I'm taking you all into custody."

"Oh no, not the slammer again," Drakken cried as an agent handcuffed his wrists behind him. "I can't do more hard time. I'm too fragile."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senor Senior Senior spent several more long minutes gazing over the plans in his hand, attempting to hide his annoyance at his son constantly reading over his shoulder. He sat, composed, at the end of a long table in one of his dining rooms. The large windows to the side overlooked the ocean surrounding his island home. As he had done at least twice now in the past few minutes, he looked up to cast a suspicious glance at the authors of this plan who sat at the opposite end of the table before returning to the piece of paper in hand.

"What do you think?" The first of the pair asked.

Senor Senior Senior merely raised an eyebrow while maintaining his best poker face, one that had saved him millions in the past during his expensive weekly card games. "Most impressive, though I do have several concerns."

"Such as?" She asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"First, I cannot help but notice that this villainous plan of yours is written in crayon on the back of a Bueno Nacho paper placemat," Senior indicated as he gingerly held up the front of the placemat to show the kids' maze. Apparently someone had already tried, and failed, to find their way to the Naco in the center.

"Stupid maze," The second grumbled beneath his breath, before the first cut him off.

"We worked with what we had on hand. Surely you're not about to let a little thing like materials get in the way of an excellent opportunity- like the one that we are ready to drop in your lap."

"Ahh, but Miss Possible, in the world of business, presentation counts for everything," Senor Senior Senior countered as he handed the plans to his son. "Which of course brings me to my second concern: namely, that it is my two arch-foes and long time teen nemeses that are apparently handing me a plan for world domination."

Kim and Ron looked knowingly at each other as they sat at the long, formal table within the Senior home, across from their hosts.

"You know, this maze really is quite difficult to navigate," Junior noted aloud to himself, prompting a wide eyed groan from his father.

"Thank you!" Ron interjected, vindicated. "See, I told you it was fixed," he told Kim, who also groaned aloud.

"We're getting distracted," Kim decided to bring the focus back to the business at hand.

"Yes, we are," Senior agreed in his most pleasant business mode as he rose up. "In spite of my concerns, the plans that you have brought me are most impressive. Therefore, I think I will take them to make use of them for my own evil needs."

"You mean steal them and take all the credit for yourself?" Ron accused, apparently unsurprised by this treacherous development as he too rose from where he sat. "And what are we getting out of this?"

"Why, I shall allow you and Miss Possible to walk out of here alive," Senor Senior Senior clapped his hands, prompting a series of hatches to open up all around the room. From each opening in the walls, laser cannons sprang forward, quickly locking laser sights on the two former teen heroes.

"Ooh, how exciting," Junior clapped and skipped in place as Team Possible looked down upon themselves and the dozens of separate red laser lights that tracked their every movement as they shifted slightly where they stood. "I love it when we get to do evil in the house."

"I think we've gotten off the wrong foot here," Kim assured, her voice still smooth as ever as she finally rose to her feet. "It's obvious that you don't think we are serious about turning bad. You probably think that this is just another Team Possible sting operation."

"On the contrary," Senior assured her. "I sincerely hope, Miss Possible, that both you and young Ronald are quite genuine in your efforts to engage in villainous pursuits. Merely consider this a bit of villainous advice from someone who is something of an expert in your new chosen field," Senior modestly indicated himself. "Never, ever trust a villain."

"Don't worry," Ron said casually.

"We don't." With that, Kim reached down to her wrist Kimmunicator, activating it. "Now."

For a minute, the Seniors stood in silent anticipation.

"Is there something that is going to happen soon or…?" Junior asked, still tense.

"Just wait for it," Kim muttered, annoyed.

Sure enough, a small sound was finally heard within the silence from off in the distance. It persisted a few seconds longer, growing steadily louder from all around and yet nowhere before Senor Senior Senior was finally able to recognize it. "Attack choppers."

Both Seniors glanced over to the nearest full window to look out over the horizon. Sure enough, a wave of mysterious black helicopters was approaching their island home. The two quickly rushed across the room from one window to another, only to find that they were being surrounded on all sides.

Dozens of matching helicopters finally came to a stop directly over the island of the Seniors. Senor Senior Senior's sharp eyes were able to notice the weapons housed beneath each of them as they slowly came down towards the house.

"Those are our men aboard those attack helicopters," Kim explained smugly. "And if we tell them to, they will fire on this island. Your house, all of us; they will fire on everything that moves and doesn't move, and they won't stop firing until they are out of ammo. And then, they will probably dive the helicopters into a kamikaze run on whatever rubble is left and the remains of the four of us, just for good measure."

"You cannot be serious," Senior stared in wide-eyed shock at the two teens that he had thought knew so well.

"Oh really?" Kim pressed a button on her Kimmunicator, and sure enough, the helicopters began firing. The Senior's home shook and rocked with explosions off in the distance and overhead.

"Alright! Alright! Tell them to stop!" Senior pleaded.

Another button pressed and the fire stopped.

"I think you'll find, Senor, that we didn't come here to take 'no' for an answer." Kim crossed her arms in triumph, satisfied that her point had been made. "You're going to help us, Senor Senior Senior, for the same reason that a donkey with a stick tied in back and a carrot tied in front always goes forwards and not backwards."

"Father, are they bribing us with carrots?" Junior asked, clearly confused by Kim's analogy.

Senior seemed to ignore his son, his hard gaze fixed intently on the new Team Possible. "Go on."

Satisfied, Kim nodded to Ron, who pulled a map out of his pocket and spread it out across the Senior's table, revealing it to be a basic geographic map of the entire world.

"You get first pick," Kim explained simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Senior turned back to the teen.

"The continents," Kim replied with a grin. "You can have first pick of which one you'd like. You may even choose now if you want. However, I might suggest you wait until afterwards. You know, just to see which ones are left."

Both the Seniors stared at each other in wide-eyed shock before looking back down to the map and then back up to the two young teens before them.

"What do you need?" Senor Senior Senior asked finally.

"First, I need to use your kitchen," Ron insisted to the confused faces of both Seniors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Frankston had been at the job less than three months now, and had already distinguished himself with an impressive reputation for interrogation. Now, he was being given the task of breaking the infamous Shego. It was exactly the kind of assignment that could make the career of a promising, up and coming young agent.

Or at least it would have been if she wasn't being so darn helpful.

"I'm serious. You should totally comb your hair back. It would look just adorable on you with your eyes," She gushed as she remained shackled in her seat.

"Uh, Shego…"

"Oh please. Just call me Miss Go. I only go by Shego when I'm out with my brothers. Have you ever met them?" She asked, ever so sweetly.

"N-no. I have not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I confess," Drakken broke down in sobs. "I did it. I was the second gun man on the grassy knoll. I am the Lindberg baby. I did the crop circles. I am so sorry." Drakken curled up on himself, crying.

The interviewing agent, one Agent Sattler, completely overwhelmed at the confession, closed the door behind him to sit down and ask his first question. "Uhh, could you please state your name for the record?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And just how long have you gone under the alias, 'the Principle'?" GJ Agent Williams pursued.

"Uh… I've been teaching for eleven years now," Steve Barkin explained.

"And you've been associated with Dr. Drakken and Shego for how long now?"

"I hired Miss Go last week."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now see, that's your problem?"

"What is?" The agent asked, deeply interested.

"You talk too much about your job," Shego explained. "You need to let her tell you about herself. Make her feel interesting."

"Well, I asked her a couple of questions about herself, but she always gave such short answers. I just figured she was being shy," The agent explained sincerely. "I tried warming her up a little, you know, open up to her."

"And that's sweet, really," Shego explained as she jumped up in her chair, still handcuffed to it, so that she could sit closer to Frankston. "Let me ask, are you two going out again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll never crack, you hear me!" Drakken insisted defiantly. "You can question me, you can sweat me, you can even torture me. I'll tell you nothing. I am not some mere common criminal; I am the great and brilliant Dr. Drakken. Do you hear me?"

The agent tried to maintain his aura of authority and professionalism as he looked back down at his first question. "And how do you spell that again?"

"Oh, it's D-R-A…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly man, your technique was all wrong," Steve Barkin insisted.

"Really?" The agent asked, suddenly finding himself recalling his training.

"Absolutely. You're trying to slap the handcuffs on a suspect, not work out the tension in his wrist muscles. You need to grab by force, twist their arm around so they've got no leverage. Here, let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so how does this sound?" Agent Frankston asked, as he looked down at his note pad and began reading aloud. "Your eyes are as blue as the deep water of a pond. Your hair smells sweet as pollen carried in a spring wind."

"Ooooh, that's good. She'll love that," Shego cooed with a wide smile. "But it has to flow. Let's take it from the top."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not easy being me, you know," Dr Drakken insisted as he took another sip of his coffee, his shackled wrists allowing him to bring the cup only so high. "I'm under a lot of pressure. I mean, you have no idea how tough it is to be respected in this job."

"Sounds like it," the agent agreed as he continued writing on his pad.

"After my first battle with Kim Possible, it all just stopped being so much fun. The first time everyone heard I'd gotten beat by a teenage cheerleader, and I actually got messages on my answering machine of nothing but people laughing. They'd fill up the entire tape, which is just plain rude!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, you grab the wrist like so," Barkin demonstrated to the young agent, before slamming him with minimal force against the wall. "Then you back him into this corner or against a wall so he's got nowhere to run."

"Uh-huh," the agent replied, in spite of his face being pressed against the wall of the interrogation room.

"Now, it's important to spread their legs apart. That way they can't try to run."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small rodent continued to squeak and squeal at Agent Sno. The naked mole rat held a great deal of urgency in his tone and mannerisms, and clearly, whatever was troubling it was of concern to everyone else as well. There was just one problem.

"Why am I interviewing a rat? I don't speak rat," The agent demanded aloud, rhetorically.

"Hey!" The naked mole rat protested before biting down on the agent's hand in anger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting behind her desk, Dr. Director continued to work diligently at the mountain of paper work that had piled up in the last five minutes. Of all the endless duties that were her responsibility as the head of Global Justice, this one, more than any others, she dreaded.

It was when another of her agents came in to deliver his report that she looked up with a sigh of relief.

"So, what have we learned?"

"Uh… well sir, err, ma'am," The agent vented his collar, suddenly recalling expressions about shooting messengers. "It seems Agent Frankston has left early to call his girlfriend, Agent Williams is apparently locked in handcuffs and seems to have lost his key, Agent Sno thinks he may need a tetanus shot, and Agent Sattler suspects that Drakken has issues about his mother and is going to need a lot more coffee."

Dr. Director merely stared at the agent, dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly Dr. Director, I haven't heard so much as a peep from either Kim or Ron in hours," Wade Load insisted over the video monitor. With the presence of Team Possible's pet rodent and no Team Possible, Dr. Director had only thought it sensible to find out what he might know about the situation.

The senior agent stared at the young boy on the computer screen before her before turning her gaze back to the video monitor and the four suspects in her custody.

"Alright," Dr. Director said finally. "Start over and tell me everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm," Senor Senior Senior licked the delicious sauce from his lips as he sat at his extravagant marble dinner table within his home, a look of contentment on his face. "I must confess, young Stoppable, you cook an exceptional meal."

"Oh aye," Killigan chipped in, finishing off the last of his plate. "The lad do make a mean haggis."

"Righteous," Motor Ed agreed, as he wiped the last of the barbeque sauce from his face. "And those ribs were seriously ripped. Seriously."

"Quite so," Dementor commented as he too rubbed his stomach, which was swollen with amazing cuisine. "I am particularly impressed you did not try to poison us."

"As am I," the representative of Rodeghan Industries, having identified himself only by the name of Long, neatly tucked his napkin back down upon his lap. "But what do you want? I can assure you, if this some plan between you and the Seniors to catch us in the act, and then hand us all over to Global Justice…"

"I can assure you, we want nothing of the sort," Kim insisted as she rose up from her seat, standing before the assemblage. "What we want is to present you all with an opportunity that is going to make you all the undisputed lords of this Earth."

From there, Kim went in to her sales pitch. With the help of Senor Senior Senior, she had refined it somewhat. Needless to say, it was clear from the looks of her audience that it had been quite worth the effort. Kim calmly discussed the final goal, and the steps that would be taken to reach that goal. She never hurried to explain anything. She took her time, moving around the table, answering any and all questions. When she was done, a silence lingered about the table.

"Obviously, this is more than Ron and I can handle alone," Kim cast a longing, almost lustful smile at her boyfriend who had remained silent this whole time, before turning back to her guests. "And that's where you all come in. Senor Senior Senior," the older man nodded slightly at the acknowledgement, "has agreed to provide financial backing for this operation as well as making his island home our temporary headquarters."

Kim moved to where the representing Knight of Rodeghan sat.

"Rodeghan industries will be able to help with some of the technology that we need, as well as provide skilled man power to help with construction. At present, they have a project going on which I believe is dubbed Project Atlantis."

"How do you know about that?" The man in formal business attire asked with a raised eyebrow. "That project is still highly classified."

"Regardless, the project is still in its infancy. It can easily and efficiently be converted for our needs," Kim explained as she continued around the table. "Duff Killigan: quite possibly the finest expert in munitions and explosives on the planet." The large golfer nodded gruffly, looking pleased by the recognition. "You will be in charge of leading our men in the field to retrieve any… additional components that we may require, as well as handling the organizing and proper equipping of our men. You will effectively be our new general."

"Ooh. Now ther' be a task to my liking," Killigan rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Kim continued around the table. "Motor Ed: an expert in the field of auto mechanics and holding several advanced degrees in engineering. You will be assisting with certain aspects of the construction, as well as handling all transportation needs. Obviously, we have several specialized needs that you will need to begin work on right away."

"Righteous, Red. Way righteous. Seriously!!" Motor Ed jumped up, doing an air guitar. Everyone winced.

"This, of course, leaves us with Professor Dementor," Kim indicated the yellow skinned scientist who had sat patiently at his seat with his arms crossed the entire time. "You will be needed for a certain, private assignment that we will discuss with you later."

"I zink not," Dementor insisted, drawing surprised glances from all around the table. "Zis is absurd. Vhy should we believe that Team Possible, ze world famous Team Possible, who has thwarted all of my most brilliant schemes, vould now vish to destroy the vorld? Vhat proof do you offer that you are truly evil?"

At this, all eyes glanced back towards the two teens, who simply shrugged.

Ron reached beneath the table, slowly rising to his feet with a small, whimpering brown puppy in hand. It looked up helplessly, quivering.

Ron proceeded to hand the tiny canine to Kim, who simply took it, holding it out at arm's length. She then let loose and drop- kicked it, knocking it over the table and across the room to crash into a table in the next room.

With astonished looks, the assembled villians glanced back at Team Possible as they stood there with unflinching looks of amusement on their faces.

"They really are evil," Junior whispered in hushed astonishment.

"So," Ron crossed his arms. "Any other questions?"


	4. Battle Lines Drawn

Author's Note: Ok folks. For those of you who have waited so patiently, here it is. Chapter four. As always, write a review and get a response. And thanks again to my beta reader Clecky.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner table quickly became a hub of conversation as its different guests began to huddle and converse amongst themselves. Kim stood beside Ron, who sat at the table's head. The two wore smug grins, both ignoring whenever one of their potential 'allies' would turn to look at them with a probing gaze before returning to their whispered discussions.

It was Senor Senior Senior who finally walked up to the pair. "I believe that we have come to a consensus. We are in support of your plan, on condition that you can provide assurances of our protection from certain… representatives of the law."

"Rest assured Senor Senior, GJ couldn't catch a cold if their lives depended on it. At least, not without the help of two teens. And we do have plans for dealing with them." Kim watched the elder Senior nod in acknowledgement and took that as her cue to remove a small scrap of paper from her pocket "Of course, we are going to need some special equipment. Most notably, a few items we've taken the liberty of writing down. Think of it as a shopping list."

Senior took the small slip of paper, quickly looking it over with a wide eye. "Quite the shopping list, indeed. I was under the impression that Jack Hench had discontinued this last item." He indicated the last item on the list.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't stop a resourceful man like yourself," Kim winked at him. Then she took the time to wrap her hand over his wrist, catching his attention as she leaned in closer to the older man. "We need a bit of a rush put on this first one." She gave a flirtatious smile before turning to Ron. As Senior walked off with their list in hand, Ron turned to whisper into her ear.

"Pulling it on a little thick with the eyes, weren't you?" Ron cast a knowing smirk at his girlfriend. "If I were the jealous type, I might have to rip out his eyes for looking at you."

"Hmm, you say the most romantic things," Kim teased as her fingers made their way to his shirt, dancing up his chest. "So, assuming he manages to pull that off, we should have a new science project for Dementor." Kim watched as Ron's eyes grew wide with sinister delight at the thought, causing a wicked smile to decorate her own face.

"Which of course, leaves us with the bigger project at hand. Despite your amazing public speaking skills, you know, even with Rodeghan Industries backing us, we don't have half the technology we need to pull this whole plan off," Ron confessed.

"Well, you were the one who turned your bike into a plasma cannon. Can't you make it work?" Kim asked with a pleasant smile for any who might still be looking at her. At this stage in the game, one wrong look from either of them could cast doubts among the ranks of their already temperamental allies and throw their whole plan awry.

"I've got a couple ideas, but I need to check some things. I'm still trying to figure out the formula for Drakken's shampoo, and once Senior gets us those chips, I'll have that to worry about too." Ron shot Kim a questioning glance, "Come to think of it, what are you going to be doing?"

She merely shot him a sultry wink and said, "Keeping our new team together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director stood, her gaze transfixed upon the four before her, passing from one to the next to the next. Expecting, waiting for them all to burst out in synchronous laughter at the joke they had pulled on her. Hoping that her problems would be resolved so simply. When not staring at them, her glance occasionally turned back to her own wrist communicator which displayed the image of Team Possible's tech support expert.

"Let me see if I understand this," she just had to have the incredible story repeated to her again. She pointed to Barkin. "You're Team Possible's Principal?"

"Uh, Assistant Principal, actually."

"And you met her," Dr. Director pointed over to Shego, who continued to smile back sweetly, "when she was brainwashed, turned good, and came to teach at your school."

"Uh-huh," Shego affirmed, still smiling as she gazed back sweetly at Steve Barkin.

"And you…" Dr. Director turned toward Dr. Drakken, who sat next to them.

"Uh… I was brainwashed too. I'm all good and sweet now as well," he replied anxiously. "Yes, I-I like puppies and candy and children… err. Yes. Those obnoxious little brats are just super!"

"Hey!" Rufus chattered angrily.

"Now, now, Dr. D," Shego's voice took on the tone of a mother scolding her child. "You should know better than to lie."

"No, really," Drakken tried to hide his anger as he maintained an absolutely painful smile. "I give money to… uh… let's see, what's one of those boring groups that always comes collecting at Christmas time? Orphans!" Drakken exclaimed finally. "Yes, that's it. I like giving money to orphans."

Dr. Director said nothing. She just looked at Dr. Drakken, clearly unimpressed.

"Uh, I know this is your base and all," Shego began somewhat awkwardly. "And I appreciate that you are trying to catch up, but do you mind if I ask how you guys knew to be at the Convention?"

Dr. Director saw little point in concealing the truth. "Who do you think actually pays to host the convention?"

At this, she drew surprised looks from the entire group.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked in.

"You do?" Drakken felt his voice fall away from him.

"Why?" Shego had to admit her curiosity was piqued.

"Simple. It helps us keep tabs on what the super villain community is up to. Over seventy percent of the products displayed there are GJ decoys. We install the bugs so that they never work and we know how to track them once they're out on the market. It also allows us to keep tabs on any new players to the game, keep track of who is competing with whom and what they're up too. At any given convention, there are at least two to three dozen undercover agents."

"Agents that you've lost contact with," Barkin filled in the ending to the story as it all came together.

"I still can't believe it." Dr. Director shook her head. "Team Possible gone bad. I've had nightmares that started like this, but I usually wake up after this part.

"Well, that's why we were at the Convention," Shego offered. "We were trying to stop them when you found us."

"You'll forgive my skepticism," Dr. Director cast a mistrustful glance at her.

"Dr. Director," Wade interjected over her wrist communicator "I know this is a lot to accept, but it's true. Shego really is one of the good guys now, and we're going to need her help if we want to get back Kim and Ron."

"And what about Drakken?" Dr. Director replied, seriousness frozen into every inch of her face. "I can't even count all the crimes he's wanted for."

"Uhh, well," Drakken, in a nervous sweat, vented his collar as he tried to think of a flimsy excuse to save himself from hard time in cell block D. "You need me… because… because who else on the planet has more experience battling Team Possible than me?" he suddenly reasoned aloud.

"I can't help but notice that, in all of your experience, you have yet to actually defeat them," she replied with only a touch of sarcasm.

"Grr," Drakken fumed at the memory. "Don't I at least get points for effort?"

"Dr. Director," Wade began again, "I think we can agree that this is a pretty unique circumstance."

"Unique doesn't come close to me permitting two wanted fugitives and a civilian to chase after my two most accomplished and most capable freelance agents who have suddenly gone rogue."

It was at this that Rufus took his chance to scamper up to Dr. Director's line of sight. He began to jump up and down frantically, first pointing to Shego and Drakken, then again to himself and Barkin, all the while chanting and muttering in rodent.

"What did he just say?" Dr. Director had to turn back to her wrist watch for Wade's interpretation.

"I think he's pointing out that this is as good a team as any to hunt down an evil Team Possible," Wade tried to reason from Rufus' mannerisms. "Think about it. Shego and Drakken know their tactics best in the field, and Rufus and Barkin know them best as teenagers."

Dr. Director took another long moment to gaze at the trio of forced innocent smiles before looking back down at her watch.

"It's about as crazy as letting two teenagers handle a world threatening crisis every other week." Wade tried to remind pleasantly.

Dr. Director merely let out another long sigh. She just knew she was going to regret this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over an hour later before Senor Senior Senior returned with the first of the items on Kim and Ron's list. Ron immediately vanished with it into a special basement of the Seniors' that he had converted into a laboratory, cackling and laughing madly the whole time. No one really knew or wanted to know what he worked on during that time, though the power that he was drawing once again caused roaming blackouts across Europe.

It was when he had finished that he and Kim had called Dementor into the poorly lit lab.

"So. Dr. Dementor, you're probably wondering why we've called you here." Once again, Kim did all the talking.

"Quite zo. Not that I have not been adequately zatisfied with the Seniors hospitality, but just what iz thiz most urgent project yours?" The yellow skinned doctor kept his back to the door and his hands crossed. He maintained a most wary gaze on his new 'allies' and was determined to keep a safe distance away.

"Well, in our rush to switch sides," Kim began with false humility, "we had to leave behind a certain piece of valuable mission gear. I believe you are extremely familiar with it."

"Your battle zuit," Dementor declared aloud as realization suddenly came to him.

"Indeed," Kim just glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "And as much as we'd love to go back for it, the truth is that it's a safe bet our friend Wade has the thing wired so that he can track it anywhere on the planet. Hence, why we had to leave it behind."

"And now, you need a replacement?" Dementor couldn't help as a smug, knowing grin decorated his features.

"You stole the designs when you scanned the original suit," Kim continued, seeing that she once again had the undivided attention of her audience. "And I'm willing to bet you have them memorized backwards and forwards, even if you don't already have a photographic memory."

"True. I am far too modest," Dementor confessed with his hand over his chest, his head tipped down. "So, you vish for me to make you both the new battle zuits."

"One in a male's size," Ron interjected eagerly.

"And one in a female's," Kim finished. "However, there's one obvious problem."

"Oh?" Dementor's gaze narrowed even as he tried to maintain a casual tone of voice.

"Trust," Kim explained simply as her gaze narrowed on Dementor. "We'd have to be absolutely crazy to trust you."

"Crazy-Er," Ron corrected.

"Is that zo?" Dementor questioned, stone faced, a careful edge in his voice.

"You built a device to remote control the original suit. You could build a similar function right into ours and turn us into your personal dancing puppets all over again," Kim duplicated the razor edge of Dementor's voice perfectly even as Ron cautiously and slowly moved up alongside her. "We can't let that happen. But we also can't build the battle suits without your help."

"Hmm," Dementor seemed to look down in thought before returning his gaze to Kim. "Quite zhe predicament. How do you zuggest we resolve this issue?"

"We had a thought about that."

Kim and Dementor stood a solid fifteen feet apart, almost the total length of the room they stood in. What Dementor had forgotten when he had assumed that this was a safe distance was that Kim could cover such a space in no time.

Her foot struck him squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He hunched over in response. Kim took his right arm and twisted it before flipping him over and sending him face first onto the ground.

Ron was at Dementor's side in a heartbeat, attaching a small, cold, metallic disk of some kind to the back of the mad scientist's neck.

"Vhat are you doing?" Dementor demanded aloud. "I…"

"Relax," Kim instructed even as Dementor felt Ron press down on the device, setting some kind of control or setting on it.

The two backed away as Dementor rose to his feet, starring back at the two even as he began to rub the back of his neck, rage burning in his face.

It was then that Ron held up a second copy of the device used. Dementor's eyes widened in surprise as the sight.

"A Moodulator?" Dementor's anger faded before amusement. "Ha! And just vhat are you going to do? Make me cry until I agree to help you? Make me laugh zo hard that I have to agree if I want to breathe? Or will you perhaps make me zo enamored by you, Fräulein Possible, that I will help you out of love?"

Dementor's taunts did nothing to faze Kim or Ron. "I don't think so. You see, the original Moodulator did impose specific emotional responses and feelings within a subject. This modified one however, simply detects them."

Right on cue, Ron reached into his pocket and held up a specifically modified version of the original Moodulator remote. As soon as he pressed down on a button on the control, an electrical discharge from the Moodulator into the back of Dementor's neck caused him to cry out in piercing agony as he tried to grab at the back of his neck.

"It detects them and then punishes you for thinking them," Ron explained with pride. "In this case, this particular Moodulator has been modified to emit an electrical charge every time you get the idea to betray us."

"You're working for us now," Kim explained in a low, frightening tone that pierced Dementor's heart with fear. The continuous electric shock caused him to fall to his knees in pain. Eventually the shock subsided for a brief moment, long enough for Kim to add, "Any thought you might have to the contrary is going to be detected by that little 'Attitude Enforcer' there and cause another shock."

As if to emphasize her point, Dementor began to convulse in pain as the chip activated yet again.

"And another and another," Kim went on cheerfully, clearly amused by both Dementor's burning anger and his pain, "until either the chip burns out, or your brainstem does."

"You're going to make those battle suits for us," Ron leaned down by Dementor's agonized form, grinning evilly. "You're going to make them to the best of your ability. And you're not going to design them with any easily exploitable flaws or with weaknesses or imperfections that you are aware of, because if you do, that thing is going to keep shocking you."

"But I… I can't," Dementor strained to explain over the pain.

"I should warn you, the chip doesn't take lying very well," Ron threatened, only to see Dementor look up in desperation but without pain.

"It iz true!" He insisted pleadingly. "Do you not zhink that if I could have built my own battle zuit, I would have done zo already? I am always lacking one very specific piece of technology."

"What piece?" Kim's gaze narrowed at helpless, diminutive scientists before her.

"It is the Neuro Receptive Micro Circuitry. It is what allows the zuit to respond to the wearer's zlightest impulses and movements. It is the whole crux of the zuit's design. Without it, I cannot make the zuits, I swear!"

Dementor's frantic pleas seemed to sway Kim and Ron as the two gave each other a long, uncertain look, before returning their gaze to Dementor.

"Can you start working on the suits without these circuits?"

"Uhmm," Dementor hesitated at Kim's question. "Well, not reaaAARGH!" Dementor was cut off from his flimsy stall tactic by another electric shock.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kim straightened herself upright as she folded her arms. "Get to it. We'll find those Micro circuits of yours and you can finish the suits once you have them. One of our mind controlled drones will be in every couple of hours to make sure you have what you need. He'll be ordered to ignore every command which contradicts any of our own, so don't get any ideas. Tell him what you need, and he'll make sure you get it. In the meantime, we'll be waiting."

"Oh and by the way," Ron called out as he and Kim turned to leave "that chip on your head is programmed to self destruct if you start tinkering with it. So if you feel the need to start picking at it, you might want to fight it."

Kim and Ron left with their arms folded around each other as they walked out of the room, the sound proofed door behind them silencing Dementor's cries of pain.

"Great. So now we need those micro neuro thingies," Ron huffed in frustration. "Better tell Killigan he's going shopping."

"No. We'll let the Knights of Rodeghan handle this one," Kim responded thoughtfully. "I'm sure a company as powerful and competitive as they are isn't above a little corporate spying and industrial espionage from time to time. If they don't have those circuits, they probably know who makes them."

"Ahh, Miss Possible. Mister Stoppable," the smooth, cloying voice of Senor Senior Senior caught the pair's attention as they turned to see the older man walking towards them with a pleased expression on his face. "I trust those Moodulators have served your evil plans well."

"They're fine," Kim replied simply. "Did you get the next item too?"

"I did indeed," Senior stepped aside to reveal another man waiting humbly yet eagerly behind him. "Though I must say, it was not easy to get a moment of this gentleman's time."

"Hank Perkins," The former temp, now dressed in a very expensive Italian business suit, practically shoved his hand into Kim's, shaking it while maintaining an impossibly cheerful smile.

"The temp?" Ron looked incredulously at Kim. "We're hiring the temp."

"Oh, goodness, no," Perkins gave an amused chuckle at the mention even as he took Ron's hand in his own for another business shake. "I've moved up the corporate ladder in a big way. These days I consider myself as more of a consultant."

"Indeed," Senior added. "Mr. Perkins is the only real expert in his field, which makes him a very difficult and expensive," he emphasized, "man to schedule."

"And just what is your… field of expertise?" Ron asked, still in disbelief.

"Why, the same field as yours, of course," Hank maintained the same cheery, yet professional tone of voice as he explained. "Evil. All of it. It's a very broad and competitive field, and I knew getting in on the ground floor was the right choice for me. Since my association with Drakken, my skills have come into high demand from many big names within the profession. In case you'd like to see for yourselves, I brought my résumé."

Kim and Ron looked at each other wide eyed as Hank produced two copies from his jacket pocket to hand to the pair.

Ron continued to look at Kim in disbelief as he asked in a hushed whisper, "Do we seriously need him?"

"Need him?" Kim replied in the same whisper. "We had to steal him."

"Quite literally," Senior added with a modest amount of pride in his voice.

"Yes, and may I say, an exceptional job of it too," Hank complimented the older man, placing his hand upon Senior's shoulder. "First rate snatch and grab job with no witnesses." He proceeded to retrieve his résumés from Kim and Ron's grips before continuing, "Now, if we can get down to business, I've already prepared a kind of 'welcome to the company' speech that I think I should give to the employees so that they feel that they can relate to and trust me. After all, morale is an important part of any team. Then, I've made a list of items that I think should be addressed, starting with some very exciting ideas for uniform designs."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron waved dismissively as he began to push the young Mr. Perkins down the hall and towards the nearest doorway, before remembering who exactly was likely still bent over in pain behind it. Instead he led him to the second nearest doorway. "Good luck with that. Have fun. Let us know if you need anything."

"Ron!" Kim jumped in, grabbing Hank Perkins from his grip. "Mr. Perkins, I'm sure Senor Senior," Kim indicated to the older man, "has the list of items we need you to attend to. We will of course need you to start right away."

"Of course. And let me say again how happy I am to be a part of the team, especially the winning team," Hank swung his arm with pride as he spoke.

"Great. Wonderful. Just go!" Ron hurried him out of the hall way. Senor Senior Senior made his way after him, leaving Kim and Ron alone, allowing Ron to ask, "This is what you've been doing?"

"And just how have you been using your time?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wisely," Ron answered smugly as he motioned for Kim to follow after him towards the guest room the Seniors had prepared for him. "I've figured out how we're going to make this little project of ours get off the ground by making a list of items that we're going to steal." Ron dug into his pants pocket, retrieving a crumpled up piece of paper with a scribbled list on it. "Lessee here. Anti-gravity field generators, reflective shielding, neuro-reprograming chair, cloning pods… those are going to be fun. I have some really neat ideas for those."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down," Kim held up her waving hands to stop Ron in his tracks as they came to the door of his room. "Anti-gravity? Shielding? Where are we supposed to get this stuff; from a science fiction garage sale?"

"Close," Ron let out a triumphant smile as he walked over to his bedside. Piled atop it and spread out across the entire room were newspapers and tabloid articles that, based on the different languages each was written in, seemed to have been gathered from all over the world. Without a second's hesitation, he tossed one of the papers into Kim's waiting hands as he asked with an amused grin. "Don't you read the tabloids KP? Our friends at Area 51 have been doing some more advertising."

Kim looked down at the tabloid headline Ron had given her. It read in large, bold letters: _Alien Race Trades Advanced Military Secrets For Elvis' Greatest Hits CD Collection._

Kim looked up in wide eyed astonishment at Ron as she slowly understood his plan. Even then, she couldn't believe it for herself.

"Call Killigan. And tell Motor Ed he needs to put a rush on those black choppers," Ron instructed. He had to admit, he enjoyed being in charge. Having the power. He could already imagine how absolutely irresistible it would feel to have that same power over the entire world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the tweebs had been given the call from Wade, they were all ears. To learn that their sister and her boyfriend had been turned evil… it seemed just too cool to be true. Like something out a dream, their chance to finally escape the super heroine shadow of their older sister and step out into the world theatre under their own lights was here. When the second call had come in from Global Justice headquarters itself, they were at attention, ready and eager to provide any services that they could.

Except of course, for the service requested of them.

"It's worse than I ever imagined," Jim gasped as he ducked under the table with a salad bowl strapped over his head as a helmet and cushions tapped around him as makeshift body armor.

"It's coming back. We're done for," Tim cried out in horror. He was appareled like to his brother as he huddled next to him. The monster had already devastated everything in its path, and the only reason it hadn't finished them off was because it was intent on prolonging their misery and suffering for its own personal amusement.

The patter of hurried feet sounded its return and the tweebs braced themselves as it came at them for another pass.

The tiny ball of fury dressed in a pink sunflower dress and diaper with ruffled black hair and deep brown eyes landed in front of them.

"Booh," Hana Stoppable giggled as the tweebs cried out in terror.

"It's found us!"

"Run!" The tweebs hurried out back into the devastated living room with the baby Stoppable chasing after them. She giggled the whole time as she began running over them, upside down on the ceiling, before jumping down and landing flawlessly on her feet in front of them.

The two could only cry out in horror again as they jumped over the nearby couch, overturning it and using it for shelter.

"She… she doesn't stop," Tim huffed in surrender, securing a loose cushion on his knee with more tape.

"How does Ron do this?" Jim could only guess at the apparently super-human endurance and physical acuity that Ron Stoppable must possess to be able to subdue this monster robed in diapers.

"Hello?" The front door opened, the voices on the other side offering a possible reprieve from their never ending nightmare. Without a second thought, the tweebs rushed for their salvation, only to be stopped in their tracks at the sight.

"Drakken!" Tim yelped.

"And Shego!" Jim concluded. "Quick, Hana, run!"

The young Stoppable seemed to ignore the cries from the twin Possibles. Instead, she continued to leap from one end of the room to another, bouncing back and forth, her childish cries of delight and amusement fading in and out as she went back and forth.

"That's Stoppable's sister?" Steve Barkin asked in astonishment at the human bouncing ball. "No wonder he's always so high strung."

"Uh sweetie, I think she's adopted," Shego explained sweetly.

"Really?" Barkin had to admit that it was impossible to make out the features of the small child as it flew by him. "What do they eat in that family?"

Rufus merely moaned as his features became sickly green trying to keep up with the speeding Stoppable. For several long seconds the party could only look on in disbelief at the bouncing baby until Shego took a precise three steps forward, holding out her hands to catch the small child as it seemed to fly right into her waiting grasp.

Hana merely giggled as Shego pulled her closer, tickling her with a spare finger. "Oh, how cute. She is just adorable. Yesh you are? You are, aren't you?" She asked of the giggling infant before turning her attention back to Barkin. "Don't you think so Stevie?"

Steve Barkin felt his breath catch at the sight of his Miss Go holding up a smiling, laughing baby. Never the less, he reluctantly took the infantile Stoppable in his hands, holding it out at arm's length.

"Brothur?" Hana asked aloud, igniting a spark of guilt within Mr. Barkin as he slowly brought the dark haired baby closer. He issued a silent apology with his eyes for the injustice he'd inadvertently done to her. He brought the small child to rest within his folded arms, rocking it back and forth in a small attempt to make amends as her tiny eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh, aren't you just both adorable." The tender moment fled from the teacher as he looked up to see his girlfriend and the twin Possibles staring at him with delight and disgust respectively.

Desperate for a distraction, Barkin managed to sputter out, "Uh, uhm, hey! Where's Drakken?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken pressed in the door, hurrying in and silently closing it behind him. He could barely restrain his glee as he made his way up the loft stairs and inside to the room.

"Aha!" he declared aloud. "The bedroom of my very own teen nemesis. Here I shall find the means I require to finally get inside her mind and learn the advantage I need to one day defeat her." His eyes scanned frantically around the room before finally coming upon a diary lying upon her desk.

"Ha, perfect!" Drakken snatched up the blue book in his hands before sitting down to rest at the foot of the bead, his greedy fingers eagerly turning to the latest entry as he began reading aloud. "'Dear Diary. Today Ron took me on the most romantic picnic I've ever been on.'" Drakken's enthusiasm began to fade as he went on, being replaced by equal amounts of disbelief and disgust. "'We went to the Middleton Park and ate under an oak tree right by the pond.' Arrghhh," Drakken growled in annoyance.

He quickly turned the pages and began reading the previous entry with renewed interest.

"'Dear Diary. Ron was so sweet, he actually brought me flowers today when we walked to school together.'" Drakken's voice fell once again in disappointment. "Oh, come on. Isn't there anything interesting in this thing?" He muttered as he turned to a previous entry. "Dear Diary. Today, Ron…"

…

"Dear Diary," Drakken's voice had become a weary, monotone groan as he skimmed through what felt like the hundredth entry. "Today was my birthday. Ron was so sweet, he actually came over to make me breakfast in bed. Then he…' oh, enough of this," Drakken yelled, frustrated, as he threw the book across the room to crash loudly into the wall. "Is that buffoon all she ever thinks about?"

"What are you doing in here?" Steve Barkin's voice might have startled Drakken had the mad scientist felt like he had actually accomplished something devious without anyone else knowing. Instead, he just looked up wearily with his cheeks resting in his hands and pouted.

"Taking a load off my mind," Drakken replied bitterly. "I was actually starting to worry about a Team Possible gone bad till I read her diary. Trust me; we've got nothing to worry about. Worst case scenario, they're off somewhere feeding each other strawberries beneath a rainbow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Simms hurried into the control room of Area 51. The call he'd received from his lieutenant had sounded urgent, and the General had made it a point of fact to always take his subordinates at their word, especially when it came to possible trouble.

"Alright, cupcakes, what's the situation?" he demanded, keeping his hands clasped firmly behind him and his head held high. The sky could be falling but as far as he was concerned, he'd go out with his dignity intact and his uniform well pressed.

"Sir, we've got incoming. Multiple contacts, heading straight for us. At least a dozen of them," the lieutenant replied as he continued his unwavering gaze upon the radar display before him.

"Friendly?"

"I don't think so, sir. They're not broadcasting an I.F.F and they refuse to answer on any channels."

"Did one of you fruit loops order pizza and forget to tell me?" Simms demanded as his staff continued to eagerly check their equipment. "Alert all base personnel. I want everyone…"

The ring of a particular red phone hanging from the wall froze everyone in the room. All activity came to a frozen stop as every eye around looked expectantly at the white haired general on hand.

General Simms took a long breath to straighten his shirt as he walked over, hesitating for an imperceptible second before taking the phone in hand.

"Yes sir, Mr. President?" The only response the General received was a loud, piercing static so painful that he was forced to hold the phone at arm's length. As he did, a yellow energy simmered and leapt up out of the receiver. It grew and coalesced into twin figures that he immediately recognized.

"Team Possible? But, how…" The General was cut off from asking his next question as the two moved in a blur. The General and his staff never saw the first punch thrown, nor the second for that matter, as Team Possible launched themselves into the attack, subduing airmen left and right with blinding speed.

The two were a blur of violence and power, knocking down trained soldiers in as little as a single strike each. By the time the first S.O in the room had actually managed to reach his weapon and remove it from his holster, he was already unconscious and the fight was over.

"Well, we are so going to have to thank Dementor for the use of his Transportulator." Kim wasted no time in making her way over to the controls. With the press of a few choice buttons, the alarm klaxons sounded throughout the entire base, just as she intended.

Meanwhile, Ron took out a tape recorder, playing back General Simms's last four words spoken into the phone. He fed them into a voice synthesizer he held in his other hand. Holding the two close to each other, the second device seemed to calibrate and adjust itself accordingly.

When it was finally done, Ron took the synthesizer and walked over to a nearby phone that connected with the entire base's PA system. He placed his mouth into one end of the synthesizer and then put the second end over the phone's transmitter.

"This is General Simms," Ron spoke with the general's thick voice. "The base has been compromised and the self destruct has been set. All personnel have less than five minutes to reach minimum safe distance. This is not a drill. I repeat; all personnel have less than five minutes to reach minimum safe distance. Evacuate immediately."

Ron dropped the phone and then his voice synthesizer as he looked proudly at Kim. "So, how was that?"

Kim walked up to him, grabbing the edges of his face and placing a powerful, hungry kiss upon his lips. "That was absolutely inspired. But five minutes doesn't give us a lot of time to work with," she noted skeptically.

"Any longer and they'd know something was wrong. Five minutes should give them enough time to get out of our way and our guys to get into position. Of course, after five minutes, once they notice that we're not a cloud of radioactive vapor rising into the air… well, that's when the fur is going to fly."

"Wow," Kim began to stroke Ron's hair. "When did my BF become such an expert in military tactics?"

"Barkin. He made us read that stupid Art of War twice. Now come on, we've got work to do."

Hurriedly, Kim and Ron sat down at a nearby computer station. In a flash, Ron began to work. For some reason, which Kim would likely never understand, being evil had increased his IQ almost into the four digit range. He broke a government security code in record time.

Kim occupied herself with the monitors showing the outside of the base. Sure enough, every soldier was doing exactly what they did best, following orders without a second thought. Not a one of them hesitated as they filed formally into vehicles and began evacuating. None of them so much as raised a weapon to the black helicopters whose modified engines covered the distance to the base in record time. Once the self destruct had been activated, as they all believed it had been, then absolutely nothing and no one on the face of the planet without the proper authorization could stop it.

Duff Killigan was the first to leap out of the chopper, followed by hundreds of Kim's and Ron's mindless drones filing out one by one.

"Lassie, we're here," Killigan bellowed into his headset over the wash of the helicopters.

"Get everyone into place Killigan, and then get down here," Kim ordered into the headset receiver.

One by one, Killigan began handing out weapons and moving his men (those of them that could still be classified scientifically as men, anyway) into positions all across the base. The helicopters, having unloaded their passengers, rose back up into the air to adopt defensive positions of their own around the base's perimeter.

"Everyone's set," Kim reported to Ron.

"Good," Ron checked his watch, "'cause I figure we have about three more minutes before we have company."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the motorcade of vehicles sped away from the base, it was a Private Conner Edward Parts who first raised an important question to his immediate superior. "Sir, where is General Simms?"

From there, the question was spread about. Radio communication between the vehicles confirmed that no one had seen hide or hair of the General during the evacuation. Eventually the satellite phone in the General's car was used to place an urgent call to the Pentagon.

The General on the other side of the line was one Frank Quinton Public. He listened carefully to the officer's every word.

That was when the order came in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time's up!" Kim's warning was punctuated by weapons fire shaking the foundations of the base.

"Now I know why Drakken is always so frustrated. This is actually harder than it looks" Ron commented as he continued to type furiously at the computer terminal. The door to the room opened, admitting a pleased Duff Killigan and about half a dozen of the largest henchmen he had been able to find.

"Well, now. I must confess, lads and lasses, this be quite a surprise. Area 51 and flying saucers and all that. So, just how do we get out with our loot?"

"The same way we came in," Kim answered as if was the most obvious solution. "The Transportulator has a limit to the amount of mass that it can disassemble and reassemble safely. If we want to get out of here with the good stuff, we're going to have to disassemble the bigger items ourselves and then put them back together once we're back at our HQ."

Killigan scratched his chin, less for the sake of appearing to think than for the fact that he never shaved and it itched really badly. "F'rgive me if this is a stupid question, bu' don't we be needing the instructions for those?"

"They're right here," Ron announced with triumph. It had taken him longer than he was satisfied with, but he'd finally broken the encryptions. Within the bases mainframe was everything that they could ever need. Logs, notes, test results. It was quite a lot.

They worked quickly. Ron was able to read enough of the notes to know how to disassemble the most important components first. The anti-gravity tech was small enough that two henchmen with their arms full were able to teleport out with it. The shielding technology was a little larger. In the end, three major components were taken back and the rest, they decided, would have to be reverse engineered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explosions rocked the otherwise tranquil Nevada horizon. Weapon fire roared out into the cloudless sky as troops coordinated counter-offensive actions against the enemy. Area 51 had become a battlefield.

Outside the base, the battle had become incredibly one sided. The mind controlled hordes of Team Possible had been order to fire on anyone who approached the base from the outside, an order which they had obeyed without hesitation. However, they had not been ordered to dodge enemy fire. As a result, the men stood there like targets on the shooting range. They were subdued one at a time as the soldiers moved back and forth, gunning them down one by one. Even the black helicopters continued to hold their position, firing away with their weapons as RPGs brought them down in a blaze of fire and carnage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got a problem!" Kim exclaimed as she looked up at the monitors. "Looks like our boys didn't last nearly as long as we were hoping for."

"Grr. That's the problem with mind control; you get what you pay for," Ron huffed in frustration.

"We still got several tons of equipment that need to be moved. We canna fit it all through the phone," Killigan commented.

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered her options. "We need to buy a few minutes. Ron?"

"I already put the entire base on lockdown after Killigan got down here. It'll take them that long to blast their way down," Ron offered.

"Great. Killigan, we need your help with some last bit of heavy lifting."

"But lassie, we canna take apart any more stuff in time."

"I didn't say we're taking it apart. I said we're moving it. We're hitching a ride out of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A C4 charge blasted in the elevator doors. Soldiers poured through, weapons drawn, ready to shoot on sight. They made their way down each corridor one at a time, clearing them as they went.

That was when the entire base began to shake and rumble.

The soldiers above ground had finished securing the last of the prisoners when a flying saucer tore up right through the ground, flying into the air at impossible speeds and off into the distance. As it passed over head, several airmen swore they heard the sound that they would later describe in their report as 'Booyahahahahahahaha."


	5. Gathering Reinforcements

Author's Note: Well everyone, I am so sorry to keep everyone waiting. I'm trying to get back to some stories that I've been keeping on hold for far too long and this one was definitely on the list. I'll be looking to update again, but no promises as to when.

Anyway, I'm sorry again for keeping you all waiting. Hopefully this was worth the wait. As always write a review, get a response.

--

"This is so cool

The knock on the front door of the Possible home offered a welcome reprieve, bringing twin Possibles with welcomed looks of relief on their faces hurrying to answer.

"Now who could that be?" Miss Go inquired politely as she moved to answer.

"Reinforcements!" The tweebs exclaimed at their mutual salvation as they hurriedly answered.

"So, what's the dealio already? Is the world ending?" The dark skinned Monique asked, casually walking in to the Possible home as she had hundreds of times before, before noting with wide eyed confusion "And why is Shego here?"

"She's good." Tim explained hurriedly, cutting off Shego's response.

"Ron and Kim are bad." Jim continued in the same single-breath frenzy.

"We need a babysitter!" The two finally declared in desperation as they held up a giggling Hana Stoppable for Monique's inspection.

"Gahahaha." The toothless Stoppable declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Monique cut with her hands, signaling for a time out. "Rewind. Does someone want to give me this again? Possibly in slow motion, and with captions and those little informational pop ups?"

"Oh, sweetie. I can see how this is a little much." Shego sympathized, much to Monique's confusion and discomfort, as she took the young teen by the hand and led her over to the Possible family couch. "Take a seat and we can discuss everything. I was just making pie."

--

Kim Possible took a long moment as she stood on the balcony of the Senior's island estate. The smooth ocean breeze blowing over her face soothed her to the very bones. And of course, the feel of the arms wrapped around her completed the whole ensemble.

"Ronnie, when we rule the world, I want an island palace. Just a little something for the two of us." Kim practically moaned the request in contentment as she rubbed the side of her head against his chest.

"Just pick an island KP. I promise I'll conquer it for you myself." Ron assured softly into her crimson locks.

"Mmm, spend a few hours a day coordinating terror and destruction around the world…" she mused at the prospect.

"And the rest for ourselves." Ron finished the idea. "Being evil definitely has the advantage of much more flexible hours."

"And the pay is so much better." Kim decided aloud.

"How would you know? We haven't gotten paid for this either." Ron noted, a bit of restrained sour escaping his voice.

"Not all rewards are cash money." She reminded even as her hand rose, rubbing along the side of his face. "Some are infinitely more… pleasurable."

"Do tell." Ron leaned in, his lips longing for hers.

"Ahem." A polite, yet intrusive voice shattered their moment. The two spun around to see Hank Perkins, holding a number of documents neatly folded with a yellow binder, clearly waiting for his chance to speak.

Ron turned back away, cursing under his breath into Kim's ear. "Ohh, I'm going to love using him to test the targeting sights on my newest death ray."

"Later." Kim assured in the same whisper. "Right now, we need him." With that, she offered a consoling tap to the side of Ron's head before turning around, putting on her finest smile as she turned to the good Mr. Perkins. "So, Hank. How is our latest 'venture' going?"

"Well, I have both good news and what I like to call 'unhandled challenges'." He quoted in the air with his fingers. "Now, the way I like to handle this is to start first with some good news, move on to the 'unhandled challenges' and then end with some more good news."

Kim and Ron both rolled their eyes before looking back to the good Hank Perkins.

"Some good news," he began cheerfully "is that morale is doing very well. We've managed to post a number of inspirational posters around the lair that I believe are having a very positive effect among the staff. We've also turned one of the Senior's lounge areas into a very nice break room for the staff, complete with a full stock of nutritious power bars for those tough, 'energy on demand' assignments and free beverages. It's the little things after all that make a team a family."

"Will you just hurry up and get to the bad stuff already?" Ron roared the question. How on earth anyone managed to stay so cheery was beyond him.

"Ah… yes well." Hank continued, this time somewhat uneasily. "I'm afraid we've hit several snags in the construction phase of Project: Gahanna."

"What kind of snags?" Kim asked warily.

"Well, the teams were proceeding ahead of schedule, until they ran across several flaws in your designs."

"Flaws? What flaws?" Ron demanded, fully ready and eager to shoot the messenger at this point. "There were no flaws."

Hank uneasily but quickly pulled out several blueprints, each of a different section of the construction. One by one, he described various engineering oversights and problems with equipment that needed to be addressed.

"Of course, the good news is that these are all correctable." Hank explained. "The unhandled challenge is that doing so will put us behind schedule by several weeks."

"Weeks?" Kim asked with the same disbelief as Ron. "We can't afford weeks."

"I am afraid those are the figures." Hank relayed regretfully.

Kim merely let out a sigh before looking back to him. "You mentioned something about ending on good news?"

"Ah yes." Hank's perky demeanor quickly returned. "Duff Killigan is almost ready to go after the central component…" Hank paused before asking uneasily "unless you want me to tell him to wait."

Inspiration lit across Ron's features as he was suddenly struck with an idea. "No. Tell Killigan we are proceeding on schedule. I've got an idea."

Kim shot her boyfriend a questioning glance, but was silently assured as she looked at him. Deciding to trust him, she simply nodded in acknowledgement, sending Hank along his way.

"What are you thinking?"

"Ooooh." Ron moaned in wicked delight at the thought. "If you loved me before, you're going to worship the ground I walk on when you hear my next idea."

Kim merely shot him a questioning glance before a sound in the distance caught her attention. Both she and Ron looked out over the waters of the ocean to see four helicopters, each with a line of heavy coil dangling enormous wooden crates beneath them, approaching the island lair.

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron questioned aloud as he read the logo on the sides of the crates. "I thought you said we were in this for more than Nacos?"

"Oh we are." Kim assured him with a confident, smug grin across her features. "Those aren't for snacking. Think of them instead as…" Kim paused for effect "ammunition."

--

"A'right laddies." Duff Killigan called out, clearly enjoying his new position of authority within Kim and Ron's new evil army as he marched at the head of the line of uniformed thugs straight for the Seniors private garage. "Com' on now. Hop to it. Ye' not be getting any younger now, are ye?"

Killigan paid the occasional grumblings and moanings from his backside no mind as he continued to gaze in awe. The Senior's 'garage' was less of a garage and more of a museum of every manner of vehicle known to man. From fast helicopters to speed boats to luxury automobiles not in production for years now, all displayed in absolutely pristine condition. Duff had to wonder what the point was to some of these. After all, it was hardly like the Seniors could take any of their cars out for a drive through the country side.

As it was, it hardly seemed to matter any more. Motor Ed had turned this million dollar garage into ground zero at an auto yard. Parts and tools lay like rubble across the floor as the sound of heavy power tools echoed across the room.

"Whoa dudes. Watch it with that nitrous or we're going to be flying high! Seriously." Ed shook his wrench, pointing to his men as they handled a heavy canister. The mullet obsessed engineer turned super villain crazed mechanic turned away from his men to note Killigan's arrival. "Whoa, Irish dude. Red told me you were coming."

"Scottish!" Killigan fumed angrily. "And ye best remember it."

"Alright, alright. I'm cool." Ed assured, holding up his palms in surrender. "Just don't go get your skirt all ruffled up over it."

"I's a kilt!"

"Sure. I get it. I wouldn't want anyone else thinking I walked around in drag either. Seriously."

"I's a kilt ye blasted mechanic!" Killigan fumed, his face red with anger.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ed barked back. "I am not a mechanic. I am an artist! I create. And these babies are my finest works yet. Seriously." With that, Motor Ed gestured to the large, sleek black helicopters that he and his men had spent the last several hours working on.

"They'd better not be." A voice called out from the other end of the garage. Both Duff and Ed turned about to see their newest bosses walking towards.

"Whoa, Red. Blondie." Ed practically rushed over to them. "You know I'd save my best for you. Seriously. Feast your eyes on this beauty."

Kim and Ron's attention was directed towards a hover car lying amidst a litter of discarded parts and tools. By all appearances, it was the exact same hover car that the two had first flown to the Senior's island home in. The one stolen from Drakken's lair.

"It's our hover car." Ron noted, clearly unimpressed.

"Wrong. Seriously." Ed smirked as he looked at the vehicle in question. "It's your hover car minus two hundred pounds of unnecessary engine parts and featuring the very latest drive in the freaking galaxy. That flying saucer tech of yours rocked. Seriously."

"Perfect." Kim practically purred at the sight before returning to business, addressing her men. "Killigan, you take as many men as you need in these choppers, but get that part."

"Oh aye. But what about you two? What are ye up to?" Killigan cast a suspicious glance at the pair.

"Oh." Ron cast the worst looking innocent expression of all time as he shot a knowing glance at Kim. "We're just going to pick up some technical support."

--

"So, let me go over this." Monique asked, desperately attempting to restrain the growing fear in her voice. "Kim and Ron are…"

"Bad." Shego explained patiently as she sat on the Possible's living room couch, opposite Monique.

"Right. Bad. And you are…"

"Good." Shego relayed cheerfully.

"Good. Good, that's good." She uttered to herself, her eyes starring at an unspecific point ahead of her as she placed down her plate littered with pie crumbs. "And Drakken is…"

"Still bad."

"Barkin?"

"He's good."

"Tweebs?"

"Well…" Shego tried to be polite as she looked over to them.

"In over their heads!" Jim declared emphatically through his Hazmat suit as he and his brother tried desperately to change Hana's diapers.

"I see." Monique took a loud gulp.

The tell tale tune of the Kimmunicator rang within Tim's pockets. As his hands were already full with dirty diapers, Monique hurriedly picked the self made Kimmunicator and held it up.

"Hey guys." Wade appeared over the device's small, sleek screen.

"Wade!" Monique clutched to the Kimmunicator as if it were her sanity in physical form as she looked desperately to the screen. "Tell me this is all a bad dream."

"Oh, hey Monique." Wade smiled cheerfully, much to Monique's confusion, as he relayed to her "so I guess you got the briefing?"

"Yeah." She expressed with barely restrained terror. "I got the cliff notes. What are we going to do?"

"Well, is Shego there?" Wade asked.

"Hello there." Shego cooed over Hana as she continued to play Peek-A-Boo with the tiny Stoppable, even as the Tweebs held out a dirty diaper with a metal pole. "I see you. I see you."

"Depends on your point of view." Monique answered back. "Why do you need her anyway?"

"I think I've got a hit on Kim and Ron's next target. You better assemble the troops. They're going after the mother load." Wade warned.

"And that would be?"

--

"The Pans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Drakken bellowed from within the back seat of their own hover car as he, Barkin, Shego, Monique and Rufus flew through the air. "They stole my idea!"

"Well, Dr. D, you did steal the idea from Dementor first." Shego pointed out as politely as possible.

"Not the point!" Drakken snipped back loudly. "Besides, I had the idea to steal the idea from someone else first, so either way you look at it; they still stole the idea from me."

Within the backseat of the hover car, Monique and Barkin cast unsure glances at Drakken before turning to one another.

"Is this really Possible and Stoppable's worst enemy?"

"Don't ask me." Monique indicated harmlessly to herself. "I just get the post-sitch briefing. I don't do this stuff myself."

"Uh-huh." Rufus replied to Barkin's question as he sat on Monique's lap.

"Well, the lab is dead ahead." Shego called out, attracting all attention in the hover car. "We should be able to sneak in through the back entrance. The janitor takes his smoke break every two hours at fifteen past."

"And you know this because…?" Barkin asked, certain he would regret asking.

"She knows because she stole it for me." Drakken replied, frustrated.

"Twice." Shego explained as sweetly as could be.

An innocent smile passed desperately from Shego to Barkin, and was returned in kind, drawing an angered growl from Drakken. It was bad enough that the mad scientist's life goals had routinely been foiled by a pair of teenagers, but now to have one of their teachers making sweet eyes at his own evil henchwoman… well even he had to draw the line somewhere.

"So, assuming we catch Kim and Ron in the act, what are we supposed to do?" Monique had to voice the obvious question.

"Detention plus twenty years." Barkin declared authoritatively.

"Vaporize the do-gooders where they stand!" Drakken cried angrily.

"Or…" Shego paused to make sure she had the party's attention "we could try a less… enthusiastic approach."

--

"Ok." Tim huffed silently as he took a cautious footstep up the stairs, his brothers feet behind him every bit as tense as his.

"She's asleep." Jim assured in a dead whisper as he gently patted at the back of Hana Stoppable's head, the faint breathing reaffirming his claim.

"We just need to get her to Kim's room. And then, we lock the door and head for the bomb shelter."

"Still can't believe Monique bailed on us."

The two tiptoed to the fullest of their sneaking potential. Whatever ability had ever allowed them to move past their mother's watchful eye undetected or slip past their sister unnoticed was now being called upon to its fullest to ensure that this child reached the bedroom undisturbed.

As they moved silently past a nearby window, Tim froze in his place, causing his brother to bump right into his backside.

"Careful." Jim hissed as his hand came to the back of Hana's head. Sure enough, the tiny Stoppable remained asleep.

"Uh, Jim."

"What?" Jim indicated to his twin to keep his voice down.

"Well, unless I'm wrong, that's our sister and her boyfriend stepping out of a hover car on our front lawn."

"What?" Jim cried out as he came over to where his brother stood. Sure enough, Kim and Ron walked hand in hand straight for the front door, a grin that sent chills down the tweebs spines decorated both their faces.

--

"The lab's down this way." Shego directed the party as they came across two guards laid out unconscious on the floor. Hurrying their pace, they came across a room with reinforced doors sporting a key card analyzer and a pad for the necessary access code. Clearly, whoever had decided to steal the Pans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer had instead opted to open the door by use of heavy explosives. The entrance way looked like it had been hit by a rocket, the massive reinforced door laid inertly off to the side.

"Hurry lads." A thick accent could be heard giving orders, causing the party to freeze in their tracks.

"Killigan?" Drakken asked quietly. "What's he doing here?"

"Who is he?" Barkin asked in the same tone.

"Is he wearing a skirt?" Monique had to ask even as the aforementioned golfer, with a sizable group of men in red uniform walking close behind, appeared from the large whole that they had blasted their way through.

Barkin, Drakken, Shego, Monique and Rufus all froze like culprits caught in the act as the culprits that they had caught in the act looked at them surprised.

"What? Wha' are ye doing here?"

"Uh, I'm actually not sure." Drakken admitted.

"I'm just with her." Barkin indicated to Shego.

"I was supposed to be the babysitter." Monique insisted.

Shego, looking a little uneasy about the lack of team spirit that was gushing forward stepped to the head of the group, taking charge. "We're here because you're trying to take something that doesn't belong to you. If you hand it over, there doesn't have to be any fighting and we can all go home." She insisted with a healthy mix of cheer and forcefulness.

"What? Shego? Bu' I thought you were one of the bad guys." But even as Killigan regarded Shego, a small, pink figure scattered up his side and over his arm, grabbing the small canister that was the Pans Dimensional Vortex Inducer and leaping off of Killigan's frame and into Monique's clutching hands. "Hey! That be mine! Get it."

At Killigan's command, a wall of henchmen rose up at once and charged, causing Shego to jump into action, her emerald hands glowing to life.

--

"Whatarewegoingtodo? Whatarewegoingtodo? Whatarewegoingtodo?" Jim and Tim asked one another anxiously as they looked back and forth, first at each other for answers, and then outside to where Kim and Ron approached the front door.

The pair was far too focused on each other and the imminent doom approaching their home to notice as Hana Stoppable began to stir. From atop Jim's shoulder, the tiny infant yawned before looking up, out the window that Jim and Tim were huddled around.

"Brouther." Hana Stoppable spoke at the sight. She didn't sit still long, crawling out of Jim's gentle grip and dropping down to the ground below.

"Ahh, baby on the move!" Jim exclaimed.

"Quick, grab her." But even as Tim moved to catch her, the tiny infant moved from the floor where she had landed, crawling straight for the wall, effortlessly moving right up it with supernatural ability, and climbing right out the window.

"Ahh, we lost the baby!"

"Now what?"

--

Two more henchmen fell to the ground as Shego leapt through the air. Her glowing hands traced a green trail across the air as she bounded back and forth with every bit of agility and grace as Monique had ever seen from Kim.

"Wow, she's good." Monique noted even, as if to punctuate her point, another henchman landed the ground with a hard and heavy thud.

"Yeah." Barkin agreed in a star struck tone of voice. She was amazing. Her every move was flawless, delivering minimum necessary force with maximum efficiency. He would have rushed to her aide in a heartbeat if he hadn't been absolutely certain that all he would accomplish now would be to get in her way.

"So, you're saying you get full benefits, plus a new car every two years?" Drakken asked, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Oh aye." Killigan conversed off to the side with the blue skinned scientist, the two apparently paying no mind whatsoever to the battle raging on just five feet from where they stood. "Plus, they be throwing in three weeks paid vacation for every six months."

"Really?" Drakken's voice rose in intrigue. "Do you know if they're hiring?"

--

"Jim? Tim?" Kim had to keep from giggling at the irony as she tried to maintain an innocent tone of voice, calling out into her home. "Tweebs, I'm home."

"Guys?" Ron called out, before turning to Kim. "You think they're not here."

"Oh no, they're here." Kim indicated to the kitchen where a mess of wrappers and dirty dishes lay piled up. "And they're deliberately not answering us."

Ron flashed a devilish grin. "So much for doing this the easy way." Ron pretended to pout mockingly. "I know how much you were hoping we wouldn't have to use force to take your brothers."

Kim just laughed out loud as she made her way towards the staircase leading up to the tweebs room. Ron followed close behind when something come from outside caught his attention.

"Hey KP, do you hear something?"

--

"Now are you sure you have enough copies of my résumé?" Drakken asked insistently, even as he clutched readily at another three copies in hand.

"For the last time, yes!" Killigan fumbled with the large stack of papers in hand. "Why da ye be carrying these everywhere ye go anyway?"

"Don't judge me!"

--

Kim hurried up the stairs, making her way straight for the tweebs door. It was a billboard of stickers and posters, adorned in single sentence humor and obscure pop culture references.

Kim leaned into the door, placing a few tell tale raps against it with an ominous tone to them. When she received no response, she pressed against the door, working the knob.

Not even locked. This was too easy.

True enough, Kim's concerns were promptly vindicated as she took three steps inside. All at once, a virtual web of lasers came to life, forcing Kim to jump at the last second. Only instead of burning Kim where the stood, the lasers seemed to wrap around her, constricting her movements like solid rope instead of beams of light.

"Hoosha!" Jim cried out as the tweebs appeared the door way from some point off to the side. "That would be the McHenry Laser Grid 2.0."

"Our sister would never be stupid enough to take a single step inside our room!" Tim cried out in accomplishment at having finally gained a definitive and absolute triumph over his older sister.

"Now you just sit tight, while we give Global Justice a nice big phone call. But first."

Kim's eyes went wide as Tim pulled out a small camera, the flashes indicating each time as he shot off several pictures to immortalize this great victory.

"Tweebs!" Kim cried out as she pulled against the lasers holding her in place even as the pair bolted.

--

Ron's eyes frantically scanned up and down as he walked around outside the front lawn of the Possible home. Kim hadn't heard it, but he had. His sensitive ears would never miss the pitter patter of little feet, especially when said feet were crawling up or down the side of the wall.

"Han?" Ron called out as he walked back and forth. "Han? Where are you?"

"Brouther!"

"Han!" Ron cried at the sight of his baby sister crawling so harmlessly on the front grass. Rushing up to her, he scooped her up in his hands, holding her high, causing her to laugh as he picked her up. "Han, it's your nap time, what are you doing up?"

"Brouther." Han answered back within the means of her still limited vocabulary as she reached out with her tiny arms to hug her big brother. Ron of course was more than happy to oblige, pulling her in.

"Aww, I missed you too." Ron pulled her close with a warm smile on her face. It occurred to him that it could be fun teaching his little sister how to be evil. A few years of mentoring and tutoring and she'd grow up to be a little bundle of hell that would've put the old Shego to shame.

Tiny Han however didn't think that far ahead. Instead, looking for a good laugh, she reached out with her hands, and grabbed at Ron's nose.

"Ouch, Han, let me go!" Ron ordered with a nasal voice. He tried to pull her away, but Han maintained a death grip on Ron's nose, threatening to rip it from his very face even as she cried out with laughter. "Han!"

--

Off in the corner, Monique continued to clutch protectively at the Pans Dimensional Vortex Inducer, even as Shego downed another three goons.

Meanwhile, watching from afar, Duff Killigan had lost his patience. "Oh, enough 'lready." Tossing aside Drakken's résumé, much to the mad scientist's horror, Killigan pulled out an iron and dropped a golf ball to the ground. Taking a moment to line up his shot, the thick set man took a breath and then let fly.

The golf ball sailed through the air with perfect grace, landing precisely on target, precious centimeters from Shego's left foot. Shego's eyes widened, barely giving her enough time to let out a tell tale "Uh-oh" before the ball exploded, knocking her back into the air. Her limp body landed with a heavy thud and a soft moan right before Steve Barkin.

"No." He whispered softly at her hurt, wounded face.

"Not good." Monique muttered aloud.

"Uh-uh." Rufus agreed.

--

Kim continued to strain and pull at the lasers. She hated admitting it to herself, but this was a very efficient modification to the McHenry Laser Grid system. Every bit as high tech and impossible to overcome, but it took away the risk of one accidently being caught within the system and sliced to ribbons as a result of carelessness.

What was more, as this version incapacitated her, she was unable to escape it using her usual acrobatic prowess as she might have otherwise attempted. Still, it was the same basic system, which left it with the same Achilles heel.

Kim tugged at the laser bonds as she reached into her hair, retrieving the small hair pin that she kept for just so occasions. She didn't have a great deal of flexibility in wielding it, but luckily for this, she didn't need much.

Flicking her wrist with experience, she let the pin fly straight for the control console on the side of the tweebs wall where the laser grid was maintained. A direct hit to it sent sparks spitting out of the wall, and caused the laser grid to flicker for a second before fading into nothingness, freeing Kim.

"Tweebs!" Kim cried out in anger as she bolted through the door and down the stairs after them.

--

"Han, let go!" Ron ran back and forth across the front yard, his arms flailing wildly at his side while, of her own grip, Hana Stoppable clung to his face, cackling with almost peerless delight.

Ron tried everything he could, shaking his head up and down through the air. But Hana continued to twist and fly, laughing all the while, as she hung on tight.

Desperate, Ron tried to run inside, hoping to find Kim. Instead, his frame came into direct impact with two smaller bodies fleeing the house from their older sister at that time. Both parties fell back, landing hard on the ground.

A few seconds later, Kim caught up, looking down to see the twins prone on the ground at the base of the front door to her house, and opposite them, Ron laying back, seemingly unconscious as well with his little sister sitting patiently on his chest.

"Uhh, what hit me?" Ron groaned as he slowly came to, his head rising up slightly.

"Page." Hana said resolutely as her hand mimicked the motion Ron had first taught, slapping through the air aimlessly, knocking Ron out cold.

Kim just let out a sigh as she looked down at the collection before her. She groaned as she leaned over and began with the tweebs, dragging them both towards the hover car.

--

"No!" Barkin let out his war howl as he ran charging towards the hoard of thugs descending upon his Miss Go. He let his shoulders take care of most of the impact, hitting with all the force and precision of a professional linebacker as several men toppled like bowling pins at his force.

"Ooh!" Killigan let out an impressed whistle. "Does he have his résumé too?"

"Uh, ughmm," Drakken twitched nervously at the uncomfortable direction his impromptu interview had taken "I don't think he's looking right now."

"Too bad." Killigan grinned menacingly as he dropped another ball and lined up for a second shot, taking aim and fire. This ball landed directly on Steve Barkin's forehead, exploding in a blast of gas that sent the teacher falling back, coughing. Satisfied, Killigan cried out to his small army "Now would somebody please get me that Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!?"

At Killigan's cry, three more henchmen moved towards Monique.

"Hey, back off." Monique warned as she desperately tried to imitate the defensive stance that she had seen Kim draw once or twice. "I'm warning you, I know cheer fu!"

At the first large thug that reached her, Monique threw a meek right fist at her assailant. The thug in question merely caught the ineffectual attack within his open palm before pulling her close and twisting her arm behind her back.

"Hey!" Rufus attempted to leap off of Monique's shoulder at her assailant when another arm reached out and grabbed, and the Pans Dimensional Vortex Inducer, out of the air.

The thug with the small device in question tossed it over to Duff Killigan. "Excellent. Now get rid of them."

Monique tugged at her held arm, when it suddenly fell free. Turning around in confusion, a blue glow flashed off to the side for a second before the henchman grabbing her went flying through the air.

"Don't worry miss." A haughty, proud voice declared as Monique's eyes went wide at the sight. "Team Go is on the job!"


End file.
